Retour en 1864
by Vampirediaries87
Summary: Un beau matin , Elena ouvre lentement les yeux encore endormie puis elle se rend compte qu'elle est dehors alongée sur le sol . Mais où est-elle ?   Que va t-il lui arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde =) voici ma nouvelle fic , j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera ! **

**Prologue : **

**Un beau matin , Elena se réveilla et sentit qu'elle était couchée sur le sol alors qu'elle s'était couchée dans son lit . **

**Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux encore un peu endormie et se rendit compte qu'elle était dehors . **

**Mais où est-elle ? **

Elena avait un gros mal de tête , elle sentait qu'elle était couchée sur le sol . Tout à coup , elle entendit un bruit . On aurait dit un cheval qui trottait . Puis des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'elle .

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! cria un homme .

Elena ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté . Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était accroupit à coter d'elle et l'appelait .

« Mademoiselle Pierce , vous allez bien ? demanda l'homme .

Elena se demanda pourquoi cet homme l'appelait par le nom de famille de Katherine . Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était habillé en habit d'époque . Elle voulut parler mais elle ferma les yeux et sombra .

Quelques heures plus tard , Elena se réveilla . Elle était dans une grande chambre , en tout cas ce n'était pas la sienne . Les meubles étaient anciens , les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie beige , sur le sol il y avait du parquet en bois . Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de sa chambre . La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme qu'elle avait vu sur la route apparut .

« Bonjour Miss Pierce , j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda t-il .

« Oui je vous remercie , répondit poliment Elena .

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi cet homme s'obstinait à l'appeler par le nom de famille de Katherine .

« Où suis-je ? demanda Elena .

« Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivée mais ça doit être assez important pour que vous ne reconnaissiez même pas la maison , dit l'homme .

Elena le regarda perplexe , elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était . Devant le regard étonné d'Elena l'homme poursuivit .

« Vous êtes au manoir , dit l'homme . Je vous ai ramené car je vous ai trouvé sur la route .

« Merci , dit Elena sans poser d'autres questions .

Elena ne comprenait plus rien , où pouvait t-elle bien être ?

« Père , je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix derrière la porte .

« Attends , dit l'homme .

« Stefan tourne en rond dans le couloir depuis que je vous ai ramené ici , voulez-vous le voir ? Demanda l'homme .

_Stefan ?_ se dit Elena . Comment pouvait-il être ici ?

« Oui , répondit immédiatement Elena .

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer Stefan .

« Je vous laisse , dit l'homme , le petit-déjeuner va être servi , Stefan ne la dérangez pas trop et vous miss Pierce si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre en bas pour le petit déjeuner se sera avec plaisir .

Elena approuva et l'homme disparu . Stefan s'approcha d'Elena . Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle vit Stefan . Il était très différent du Stefan du 21ème siècle . Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche , d'un pantalon noir et des bretelles . Ses cheveux était en batailles .

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué Katherine, dit Stefan . Mais je croyais que vous ne saviez pas quand vous reviendrez de votre voyage ? demanda Stefan .

Elena ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et Stefan l'avait appelé Katherine ! . Elle improvisa .

« J'ai décider d'écourter mon voyage , dit-elle .

« Bien , répondit Stefan , vous avez faim ?

« Oui , acquieça Elena .

« Quand vous serez prête rejoignez nous dans le salon , dit Stefan .

Elena acquiesça et Stefan sortit de la chambre . Elle fouilla dans le placard pour s'habiller . Il n'y avait que des robes d'époque , pas de jean , pas de pull , pas de tee-shirt , rien . C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait , de nombreuses coïncidences lui firent comprendre qu'elle était retournée en 1864 !

Elle prit une robe et essaya tant bien que mal de la mettre . Le corset l'empêchait de respirer correctement mais elle n'avait pas le choix , il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue , elle prit ses affaires du 21ème siècle et les plaça dans l'armoire .

Une fois habillée elle sortit de sa chambre . Un nouveau problème lui apparu . Où était le salon ? . Devant elle , il y avait un long couloir . A un bout du couloir , il y avait une porte , Elena en déduisit que ça devait être une chambre . A côter de sa chambre , il y avait à sa gauche deux portes de chambre et enfin de l'autre côter du couloir il y avait un escalier . Elle décida de l'emprunter .

Quand elle eut finit de descendre , elle était arriver dans un grand Hall d'entrée qui la laissa bouche-bée . Elle leva la tête et un grand lustre de cristaux était suspendue juste au dessus d'elle . Le sol était recouvert d'un magnifique carrelage en forme de mosaïque , sur les murs trônait des tableaux de portrait d'homme et de femme . Elena en déduisit que c'était peut-être de leur famille .

« Mademoiselle Pierce , vous venez pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda un homme .

Elena le regarda et remarqua que c'était un domestique .

« Oui , pouvez-vous , s'il vous plaît m'accompagner au salon ? demanda t-elle en faisant attention à son langage .

Le language du 19ème siècle n'avait rien a voir avec celui du 21ème siècle !

« Bien sûr , répondit courtoisement l'homme .

Elena le suivit . Ils traversèrent encore un couloir et le domestique ouvrit une porte .

« Je vous remercie , dit-elle .

« Je vous en prie , lui répondit le domestique puis il s'éloigna .

Elena entra dans le très grand salon . Comme dans sa chambre , il y avait beaucoup de meubles anciens . Au plafond , il y avait un magnifique lustre , la pièce était traversé par les rayons de soleil qui venait de par et d'autre des nombreuses et grandes fenêtres du salon .

Elle arrêta sa contemplation et posa son regard sur une grande table à laquelle était Stefan et son père . Elle se concentra et se souvenu du nom du père de Stefan et Damon , il s'appelait Guiseppe . Stefan lui avait dit auparavant .

« Miss Pierce venez nous rejoindre , l'invita Guiseppe .

Elena s'avança vers eux , Stefan tira sa chaise et Elena s'asseya en essayant de ne pas faire de plis avec sa robe . Devant tout les couverts qu'il y avait devant elle , la jeune fille était désorientée , à l'époque ils utilisaient plusieurs fourchettes , couteaux et cuillères qui servaient à différentes choses . Elle se débrouilla du mieux qu'elle pu .

La discussion entre Guiseppe et Stefan , Damon quant à lui n'était toujours pas arriver .

- " Miss Pierce vous n'avez pas dit un mot , tout va bien ? s'enquit Guiseppe .

- " Oui je vous remercie , répondit Elena .

- " Je n'ai pas vu Emily depuis votre retour , où est-elle ? demanda Guiseppe .

Emily ? se demanda Elena . Elle réflechit , Emily était l'ancêtre de Bonnie mais aussi la servante de Katherine .

- " Je lui ai permis de rester avec sa famille pour quelques jours de plus , mentit Elena .

D'ailleurs il lui fallait une domestique cela paraîtrai bizarre qu'elle n'en ait pas .

- " A ce propos , reprit Elena , je voudrais savoir si il était possible que vous me présentiez une domestique en l'absence d'Emily .

- " Bien entendu , répondit Guiseppe , après le petit déjeuner vous viendrai avec moi je vous présenterez à Marthe .

- " Très bien , approuva Elena .

Après le petit-déjeuner , Guiseppe présenta Marthe à Elena . Marthe était une femme d'une trentaine d'années . Elle avait les cheveux , courts et bouclés . Elle était revêtu d'une robe simple avec un tablier blanc par dessus . Elena remarqua que Marthe avait l'air très gentille .

Une fois les présentations faites Elena et Marthe allèrent jusuqu'à la chambre d'Elena , ou plutôt la chambre de Katherine .

- " Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Marthe .

- " Rien pour l'instant je vous remercie vous pouvez disposez , dit Elena .

Marthe fit une petite révérence à Elena et quitta sa chambre .

Quand Marthe fut partit Elena s'allongea sur son lit . La jeune fille se demandait bien comment elle avait pu retourner à cette époque et surtout comment . Elle ne se souvenait de rien . Dehors il faisait beau et Elena avait besoin de sortir , elle décida donc d'aller se promener dans les jardins de la propriété .

Elena se baladait tranquillement dans les allées du jardin . Tout les buissons étaient parfaitement taillés et des galets étaient disposés sur le sol des allées . Au bout d'une des nombreuses allées il y avait une magnifique fontaine avec des bancs autour . Elena s'asseya sur un des bancs . Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait de la fontaine .

« Katherine , appela une voix .

Elena ouvrit les yeux et se retourna . Elle vit Damon . Lui aussi était différent du Damon du 21ème siècle . Bien sûr il était comme Stefan en habit d'époque et ses cheveux était bouclés . Damon s'approcha d'elle , prit sa main et y déposa un baiser . Elena fut surprise par son geste , elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui baisa la main , mais venant de Damon c'était encore plus étonnant .

« Je suis si content de vous revoir , dit-il .

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Guiseppe arrivait .

« Damon que faites vous avec Katherine , il ne faut pas la déranger elle est fatiguée en ce moment , dit Guisseppe d'une voix sévère .

« Il ne me dérange pas , dit Elena .

Elle fut surprise du ton qu'avait employé Guiseppe pour parler à son fils . Quand Stefan avait voulu la voir Guiseppe n'avait pas été aussi sévère .

« Retournez à vos corvées ! Ordonna Guiseppe .

Damon baissa la tête .

« Oui père , dit Damon .

Damon regarda une dernière fois Elena et partit .

« Je suis désolée que Damon vous ai importuné , s'excusa Guiseppe .

« Ne vous excusez pas , comme je vous l'ai dit , il ne me dérange pas , dit Elena .

« Bien , veuillez m'excusez mais je dois partir , dit Guiseppe .

Il partit laissant Elena seule. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées . Combien de temps allait t-elle rester ici ? Combien de temps faudrait t-il à Stefan , Damon et Guiseppe pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'était pas Katherine ? Et surtout quand Katherine reviendrait-elle de son voyage ?

Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans sa tête mais il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune réponse .

**Vos avis ? review s'il vous plait si j'en ai pas je ne continue pas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! =)**

**Risaaa : ne t'inquiète pas mon histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer , j'ai plein de chapitres écrit à l'avance et je compte en écrire encore d'autres . **

**Anglik : Non dsl il n'y aura pas de moment dans le présent l'histoire sera axer uniquement sur le passé **

**Voici le 2ème chapitre , bonne lecture ! **

Elle décida de rentrer dans le manoir et d'aller dans sa chambre . Elle resta un long moment allongée sur son lit à penser puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte . Elle se releva et s'assit sur son lit .

**« Entrez , invita t-elle .**

La porte s'ouvrit et Marthe apparu .

**« Je viens vous prévenir que le dîner est servit Miss Pierce , informa t-elle.**

**« Très bien j'arrive , répondit-elle .**

Elle descendit les escaliers , elle vit Stefan qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers .

**- " Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger ? demanda t-il .**

**« Bien sûr , accepta Elena .**

Stefan s'avança et proposa son bras à Elena , celle-ci le saisit et ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger . Damon était déjà à table, probablement qu'il les attendaient , jeta un regard sur eux et détourna le regard . Elena perçu de la tristesse dans ses yeux , cela la rendait mal à l'aise . Guiseppe arriva quelques secondes après eux . Elena voulu s'asseoir entre Stefan et Damon mais Guiseppe lui dit :

**« Miss Pierce asseyez-vous aux côtés de Stefan par ici vous serez mieux , dit-il en désignant deux chaises juste en face de Damon .**

Elena ne dit rien mais elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Guiseppe ne l'avait pas laisser s'asseoir entre les deux frères . Stefan tira la chaise d'Elena et elle s'assit . Elle remarqua les magnifiques assiettes et couverts qui étaient à leur disposition ainsi que la belle nappe de couleur rouge qui recouvrait la grande table . Des serveurs vinrent leur apporter leur repas , Elena n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire servir mais elle trouvait ça agréable .

Elena passa toute son après-midi à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était revenue en 1864 et surtout la réaction de Jenna , Jérémy , Stefan et Damon quand ils s'apercevront qu'elle aurait disparu . Plus tard dans la soirée , Marthe qui était dans la chambre d'Elena aida celle-ci a enlever sa robe ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire . Ensuite Marthe prépara un bain à Elena .

**- " Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Marthe .**

**- " Non je vous remercie de votre aide vous pouvez y aller , dit Elena .**

Marthe sortie de la chambre . Elena rentra dans la salle de bain , la baignoire était juste un bac avec un robinet dedans , il n'y avait pas de douche ça n'existait pas à cette époque . Elena se plongea dans le bain moussant et remplit d'eau chaude . Après s'être relaxer elle sortie et s'habilla pour la nuit , puis s'allongea dans son lit .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte .

**« Entrez , dit -elle .**

Stefan entra .

**« Je suis venu comme vous m'avez demander , dit Stefan .**

Elena ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait , il s'approcha du lit , se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa . Elle fut surprise , elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part puis se laissa faire . Stefan approfondit le baiser , et devint de plus en plus entreprenant et agressif ? Elena ne reconnaissait pas Stefan , il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de l'embrasser comme ça , d'habitude il l'embrassait avec douceur . Puis Stefan s'arrêta et toisa Elena du regard surpris .

**« Prenez de mon sang si vous le souhaitez , invita Stefan .**

Elena fut déroutée par sa demande . Il avait certainement l'habitude que Katherine lui en prenne mais qu'allait elle répondre ? Elle n'était pas un vampire assoiffée de sang .

**« Je … non pas ce soir , balbutia Elena .**

**« D'habitude je n'ai pas besoin de vous demandez , que vous arrive t-il ? Demanda Stefan surpris .**

**« Je n'en ai juste pas envie , pas ce soir , rétorqua Elena .**

**« D'accord comme vous vous voudrez , dit Stefan .**

Il se pencha sur Elena et recommença à l'embrasser sauvagement . Elena le repoussa .

**« Qui y'a t-il ? ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Questionna Stefan .**

**« Non , mais je veux qu'on en arrête là Stefan , s'il vous plaît je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai me reposée , dit Elena .**

Stefan la regarda un peu frustrer et quitta la chambre d'Elena .

La jeune fille n'y croyait pas , Stefan était tellement différent avec Katherine .

Après ça , elle eut du mal à s'endormir .

Le lendemain , Elena fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre . Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait , elle prit un bain , préparer par Marthe , dans sa salle de bain privée pour se détendre un peu . Par la suite elle s'habilla avec l'aide de Marthe , tout en faisant connaissance . Marthe raconta à Elena qu'elle était issue d'une famille de paysan comme la plupart des domestiques , elle était marier avec un homme qui travaillait comme domestique chez les lockwood et qu'ils avaient un enfant nommé Georges . Puis Elena descendit pour manger .

Après , elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins de la propriété . Elle entendit un hennissement et se dirigea vers la source du bruit . Elle découvrit une écurie et y entra . Il y avait au moins une quinzaine de box . Elena s'avança et marcha le long des box . Il y avait toutes races et toutes couleurs de chevaux . Elle repéra un magnifique cheval blanc parfaitement brosser et un autre cheval était noir , il regardait attentivement Elena sans doute en quête de nourriture . Elle s'approcha du cheval blanc et du cheval noir qui étaient tous les deux dans un box l'un à coter de l'autre et les caressa .

**« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda une voix .**

Elena reconnue la voix de Damon , elle se retourna vers lui .

**« Je me promenais et j'ai décider d'aller voir les chevaux , répondit Elena .**

**« D'habitude vous ne venez pas voir les chevaux , remarqua Damon .**

Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre heureusement Damon changea de sujet .

**« Le cheval blanc c'est une jument est elle s'appelle Luna .Le cheval noir s'appelle Pilgrim .**

**« Ce sont de très beaux prénoms et à qui appartiennent-ils ?**

**« Eh bien le noir est à moi et le blanc appartenait à ma mère , informa Damon .**

**« Ils sont magnifiques , complimenta Elena .**

Damon lui sourit , il semblait visiblement content qu'Elena s'interesse aux chevaux .

**« ça vous interesse les chevaux ? Demanda Damon .**

**« Oui j'aime bien les chevaux mais je ne suis jamais monter dessus , répondit Elena .**

Elena aimait bien les chevaux quand elle était petite mais en grandissant cette passion a cesser.

**« Moi aussi je les adore, dit Damon . Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ne m'ayez jamais parler de votre interêt pour les chevaux ? **

Elena fut surprise que Damon aime les chevaux , elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça .

**« Je n'y est tout simplement pas pensé , dit Elena .**

Damon lui sourit .

**« Voulez-vous que je vous aprenne à monter ? Justement je voulais aller faire une balade mais si vous le voulez je peux vous apprendre les bases maintenant , proposa t-il.**

**« Oui je veux bien , confirma Elena , mais avant il faut que je me mette en tenue , je reviens .**

Elena retourna rapidement au manoir et demanda à Marthe de lui préparer une tenue pour faire de l'équitation . Quand Elena revint Damon n'avait pas bougé et caressait Pilgrim .

** " Je suis prête , informa Elena .**

**« Très bien alors suivez-moi vous allez d'abord apprendre à mettre la selle et le licol , commença Damon .**

Elena le suivit au fond de l'écurie et Damon prit un licol et une selle , il se dirigea ensuite vers un cheval qui portait le nom de Caramel. Il ouvrit le box et prit le cheval . Il l'attacha à l'aide du licol et montra à Elena comment mettre une selle et un licol à un cheval . Ensuite ils allèrent dans une carrière pour qu'Elena aprenne à monter sur le cheval . Elena n'était pas très à l'aise mais Damon la mit en confiance .

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera bien , allez-y montez dessus , dit Damon .**

Elena mit un pied dans l'étrier , Damon se plaça juste derrière elle pour la rattraper si jamais elle tombait . Elena se hissa sur le cheval .

**« Très bien , dit Damon . Maintenant je vais vous montrez comment faire pour faire avancer le cheval , l'arrêter et le guider .**

Il lui montra comment bien prendre les rênes puis comment faire pour que le cheval avance , s'arrête , pour qu'il tourne à gauche puis à droite .

**« Vous voulez aller au pas ? Proposa Damon .**

**« D'accord mais vous restez à côter de moi , dit Elena .**

**« Bien entendu , dit Damon .**

Ils firent quelques tours de carrière , Damon vit que Elena voulait aller un peu plus vite .

**« Voulez-vous aller au trot ? Demanda Damon .**

**« Euh je ne sais pas j'aimerai bien mais j'ai un peu peur , admit Elena .**

**« C'est normal c'est votre première leçon , la rassura Damon . Descendez du cheval.**

Elena s'exécuta , Damon monta sur le cheval et tendit une main à Elena .

**« Vous allez monter derrière moi , comme ça vous serez ce que c'est d'aller au trot , dit Damon .**

Elena saisit la main de Damon et monta derrière lui .

**« Accrochez-vous , dit Damon .**

Elena encercla la taille de Damon . Elle était un peu gênée mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui . Damon fit partir le cheval au pas puis il se mit à trotter . Elena fut d'abord surprise , ensuite elle se détendit et profita de se moment qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas souvent l'occasion de vivre . Après quelques minutes , Damon tira sur les rênes et Caramel s'arrêta . Elle fut déçue que ce moment soit déjà finit . Ils descendirent tout les deux du cheval et le ramenèrent à l'écurie .

**« J'espère que ça vous à plu ? Demanda Damon**

**« Oui c'était très bien , merci Damon , dit Elena .**

**« Derien , répondit Damon .**

Ils entendirent des pas et Guiseppe vint vers eux .

**« Damon où étiez-vous ? Demanda Guiseppe en colère .**

**« J'étais avec Miss Pierce , je lui apprenais à faire du cheval , rétorqua Damon .**

**« Je vous cherchez partout ! Allez faire vos corvées , ordonna Guiseppe .**

**« Oui père , répondit Damon .**

Damon regarda Elena , lui fit un sourire et partit .

**« J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas blesser Katherine , dit Guiseppe .**

**« Non Damon à bien assurer ma sécurité , répondit Elena .**

**« Je dois vous laissez j'ai quelques courses à faire , dit Guiseppe précipitamment .**

Il partit . Elena caressa une dernière fois Caramel et quitta l'écurie . Stefan l'attendait à la sortie .

**« Où étiez-vous ? Demanda t-il**

**« J'étais avec Damon , il m'apprenait à faire du cheval , répondit Elena .**

**« D'accord , est-ce que cela vous plairez si nous allions faire une petite balade en ville ? Proposa Stefan .**

**« Bien sûr , accepta t-elle .**

**Vos avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaiera autant que les autres =)**

Stefan et Elena étaient arrivés en ville . Elena ne reconnaisait plus Mystic Falls . Plusieurs magasins n'était pas encore créés , et elle remarqua que le Mystic Grill était remplacer par une taverne . Stefan se balada à travers la ville avec Elena puis il s'arrêta sur une place .

**« Katherine , je voudrez-vous demander quelque chose , commença Stefan .**

Elena ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre .

**« Dites-moi , répondit Elena curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire .**

**« Eh bien dans une semaine il y a le bal des fondateurs organiser par les Lockwoods et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'y accompagnez , dit Stefan .**

Elena était ravie que Stefan lui demande d'aller au bal avec elle . A l'intérieur d'elle même , elle jubilait mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Stefan .

**« Je serai ravie de vous y accompagner , accepta Elena en lui donnant un sourire.**

Stefan la remercia avec un grand sourire .

**« Puisque nous sommes en ville , nous pourrions aller acheter votre robe pour cette occasion , dit Stefan .**

Elena acquieça et ils entrèrent dans un magasin de robe . Elena parcoura les rayons en quête de la robe qu'elle pourrait porter . Elle s'arrêta devant une robe violette , avec un ruban de même couleur à la taille . Elle alla dans une cabine et l'esseya , quand elle ressortit Stefan la regardait de la tête au pied .

**« Vous êtes magnifique , complimenta t-il .**

**« Merci , répondit Elena .**

La robe allait parfaitement à Elena , la robe laissait apparentes les épaules d'Elena et elle mettait ses formes en valeur mais il y avait le problème du prix , étant donné qu'Elena n'avait pas d'argent sur elle , elle ne pouvait pas payer la robe . Elena rentra dans la cabine et ôta la robe pour remettre celle qu'elle avait .

**« Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas me l'offrir , elle est bien trop chère , avoua Elena .**

**« Permettez-moi de vous l'offrir , dit Stefan .**

**« Non je refuse Stefan , vous n'avez pas à payer pour moi , rétorqua Elena .**

**« J'insiste , cette robe vous va à merveille , il serait dommage de la reposer , dit-il.**

Elena hésita , c'est vrai que cette robe était belle .

**« J'accepte mais c'est la première et la dernière chose que vous m'offrez . Je vous remercie beaucoup Stefan , dit Elena .**

**« Derien , rétorqua Stefan .**

Ils allèrent à la caisse et Stefan paya .

**« Rentrons maintenant il se fait tard , dit Stefan .**

Ils rentrèrent au manoir et ce fut l'heure de dîner . Elena et Stefan rejoignirent Guiseppe et Damon qui étaient installés à la table .

**« Qu'avez-vous fait en ville ? Demanda Guiseppe à Stefan .**

**« Je me suis promené avec Miss Pierce en ville et je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal des fondateurs et elle a acceptée . Je lui ai donc acheté une robe pour l'évènement , raconta Stefan .**

Pendant que Guiseppe et Stefan parlaient , Elena ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Damon , il avait l'air fatigué par les corvées qu'il avait dû effectuer . Elle pu voir aussi autre chose comme de la déception . Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Damon était déçu , elle se promit de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas .

Après le repas , Stefan raccompagna Elena jusqu'à sa chambre puis il alla dans la sienne .

La nuit tomba , Elena n'avait pas vu Damon après le repas . Elle regardait par la fenêtre quand elle vit Damon dehors . Elle décida de sortir de sa chambre et de le suivre .

Damon prit un chemin qu'Elena ne connaissait pas , le chemin menait à une petite coline . Damon grimpa la coline , Elena fit de même puis resta cachée derrière un arbre , elle ne voyait pas grand chose comme il faisait nuit , seul la lune éclairait son chemin . Elle resta un moment immobile à observer Damon qui était assis près de quelque chose qu'elle ne distinguait pas bien à première vue mais elle découvrit que c'était une tombe . Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être enterrer ici . Damon déposa un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe , Elena continua de l'observer quand tout à coup elle voulu partir mais elle dérapa sur quelque chose . Elle se retourna pour s'assurer que Damon n'avait pas entendu mais celui-ci c'était retourner et observait les alentours pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit .

**« Qui est là ? Dit Damon .**

Elena se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir fait du bruit . Elle s'approcha de Damon .

**« C'est moi , dit Elena .**

Damon regarda Elena confus .

**« Que faisiez-vous ici ? Demanda Damon .**

Elena ne pouvait pas mentir , elle décida de lui dire la vérité .

**« Je … je vous ai vu sortir et je vous ai suivit , avoua Elena honteuse de l'avoir suivit .**

Damon la regarda mais ne dit rien .

**« Je suis vraiment désolée , s'excusa t-elle .**

**« Ce n'est pas grave , assura Damon .**

Elena s'approcha de lui , elle voulait savoir qui était enterrer ici mais elle ne voulait pas poser la question à Damon .

**« Ma mère est enterrer ici , informa Damon comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées , Elle est morte d'une pneumonie quand j'avais neuf ans .**

**« Je suis désolée Damon , dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule .**

C'est tout ce qu'Elena trouva à dire , elle s'en voulait d'avoir suivi Damon . celui-ci resta silencieux . Elena savait ce que ça faisait de perdre ses parents , tout le monde présente ses condoléances ou dit des excuses inutiles en espérant que ça change la tristesse qu'éprouve la personne qui à perdu un être chère . Elena regarda Damon , celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux , elle ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras . Damon fut surpris de ce geste , premièrement parce qu'à cette époque ça ne devait pas se faire souvent et deuxièmement ça devait l'étonner qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras . Damon finit par se détendre et sortit de l'étreinte d'Elena .

**« Damon , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Elena .**

**« Rien tout va bien , répondit Damon sur un ton qui sonnait faux .**

**« Dites moi ce qui ne va pas , insista Elena .**

Damon soupira et finit par parler .

**« J'en ai tout simplement assez que mon père me traite comme un moins que rien et ça depuis la mort de ma mère , ça n'a fait qu'empirer encore plus quand j'ai quitter l'armée parce que je n'étais pas d'accord sur certaines chose . Il m'utilise et m'humilie publiquement chaque jour , je me pose la question tout les jours si le problème viens de moi ou de mon père . Chaque fois que je suis avec vous , excusez-moi de le dire mais c'est pire , je ne peux plus être avec vous sans qu'il ne me fasse une remarque ou qu'il ne me sépare d'avantage de vous . J'ai l'impression d'être le raté de la famille et que Stefan lui est le fils prodige . Tout le monde le préfère y comprit vous .**

Le discours de Damon laissa sans voix Elena , elle n'avait jamais vu Damon aussi vulnérable . Elle aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour lui mais elle ne pouvait rien . Elle même avait bien remarquer que Guiseppe menait la vie dur à Damon .

**« Damon j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour vous aidez … je veux que vous sachiez que je serais toujours là pour vous , dit sincèrement Elena .**

**« Merci , dit simplement Damon , Rentrons maintenant .**

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Damon dit à Elena :

**« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous invitez au bal , mon frère s'en ai déjà occupé avant moi , dit Damon d'une voix rauque .**

Elena baissa les yeux et Damon monta dans sa chambre . Elle était bouleversée par la confession de Damon et elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l'aider .

« _Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous invitez au bal , mon frère s'en ai déjà occupé avant moi _ »

Les mots de Damon résonnaient dans la tête d'Elena , il était tellement déçu de ne pas y aller avec elle . Elle se promit qu'elle lui réserverait une danse si il y allait .

**Vos avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaiera =)**

**Lucie96 : pour répondre à ta question dans le présent le corps d'elena a disparu **

Le lendemain , Elena se leva , s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner . Une fois qu'elle eut finit , elle croisa Stefan qui était dehors .

**« Bonjour , lui dit-elle .**

**« Bonjour Katherine vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Stefan .**

**« Oui et vous ? Dit Elena**

**« Très bien , répondit Stefan .**

**« Stefan vous venez , dit Guiseppe au loin .**

**« Oui père j'arrive . Veuillez m'excusez mais mon père veut que je vienne avec lui en ville , je vous revoit à notre retour , dit Stefan en prenant la main d'Elena et en déposant un baiser sur celle-ci . **

Elena acquieça et Stefan partit .

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?_ se demanda Elena . Les journées commençaient à devenir de plus en plus longues et plus les jours passaient , plus Elena se demandait quand elle pourrait retourner en 2011 .

Le soir même après le dîner , Elena monta dans sa chambre . Peu de temps après Stefan la rejoignit et lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait avec son père en ville . Après son discours Stefan voulu partir mais Elena l'en empêcha . Sa faisait bien longtemps que Stefan et elle n'avait eut un moment tout les deux .

**« Reste avec moi cette nuit , dit Elena .**

Stefan ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit dans son lit . Il commença à l'embrasser , Elena répondit à ses baisers .

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla dans les bras de Stefan un sourire aux lèvres . Stefan lui avait manqué et elle était heureuse d'avoir passer la nuit avec lui . Elle sentit qu'il s'agitait à côter d'elle .

**« Bonjour , dit-il en l'embrassant .**

**« Bonjour , répondit-elle en souriant .**

**« Je dois partir , si quelqu'un entre... commença Stefan .**

**« Oh pas déjà , se plaignit Elena en faisant la moue . **

**« Eh si mais je vous revoit dans la journée , dit Stefan en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres .**

Elena aurait voulu qu'il reste mais au 18ème siècle , ce n'était pas dans les règles qu'une fille soit dans un lit avec un garçon sans qu'ils soient engagés .

Trentes minutes après le départ de Stefan , Elena se décida à se lever .

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient . Elena n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup Damon , celui-ci était toujours occupé et quant à Stefan elle le voyait tout les jours .

Le jour du bal des fondateurs arriva enfin . Le matin Elena croisa Damon dans un couloir .

**« Bonjour Damon , avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un pour aller au bal ? Demanda Elena .**

**« Oui mais je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller , dit Damon sans grand enthousiasme . **

**« Il faut que vous veniez , cela vous changera les idées , répondit Elena .**

**« Oui je viendrais mais je suis sûr que je ne m'amuserai pas beaucoup , rétorqua Damon . Voyez-vous j'aurais préféré que vous soyez avec moi ce soir , je suis certain que je passerais une bien meilleur soirée .**

Elena savait très bien que Damon était déçu, avant qu'elle ne pu répondre quelqu'un l'appela .

**« Katherine vous venez , Dit une voix .**

Elena se retourna et vit Stefan .

**« On se voit ce soir , dit Elena à Damon en lui souriant .**

Elle partit pour passer le reste de la journée avec Stefan .

Le soir arriva et Elena se prépara avec l'aide de Marthe . Celle-ci l'aida à mettre la robe que Stefan lui avait acheter . Ensuite , à la demande d'Elena , Marthe lui fit une coiffure pour l'évènement . Quand elle descendit les escaliers Stefan l'attendait en bas et lui offrit son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la diligance qui les amèneraient au bal .

Ils arrivèrent enfin , Elena descendit de la diligance suivit de Stefan . Ils entrèrent dans la grande demeure des Lockwoods où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde d'arriver . Elena détailla la demeure qui était digne d'un comte de fée puis elle scruta la salle . Les gens qui étaient présents étaient sans aucun doute des personnes de la haute société . Un homme assez âgé se dirigea vers eux .

**« Bonsoir Stefan comment allez-vous ? demanda l'homme à Stefan en lui donnant une poignée de main .**

**« Très bien monsieur Lockwood , répondit Stefan .**

**« Bonsoir mademoiselle , dit Mr Lockwood en baisant la main d'Elena .**

**« Bonsoir , répondit-elle un peu gênée n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui baise la main .**

**« Vous avez fait un excellent travail avec la décoration de la salle , complimenta Stefan .**

**« Merci Stefan , comment va votre père ? demanda Monsieur Lockwood .**

**" Très bien , je vous remercie , répondit Stefan .**

Ils restèrent un moment à discutés puis Monsieur Lockwood partit parler à quelqu'un d'autre .

Stefan invita Elena à s'asseoir à une table . Un serveur vint leur apporter une coupe de champagne et ils trinquèrent .

Elena détailla la salle à la recherche de Damon et remarqua qu'il n'était toujours pas là .

Après quelques discussions avec des gens de la ville , Stefan invita Elena à danser . Elena remarqua que comme au 21ème siècle Stefan n'était pas très bon en danse mais elle n'en fit pas de cas , ce qui comptait c'est qu'il était tout les deux entrain de danser . Pendant la danse , Elena vit Damon entrer dans la salle accompagné d'une jeune fille a peu près du même âge qu'elle . Une fois la danse finit Elena accompagner de Stefan se dirigea vers Damon .

**« Je suis contente que vous soyez venu , lui dit-elle .**

Damon lui fit un petit sourire .

**« Bonjour , dit Elena à la fille qui accompagner Damon .**

**« Bonjour , lui répondit la fille .**

**« Je suis Katherine , dit Elena .**

Elle avait bien faillit dire qu'elle s'appelait Elena .

**« Moi c'est Amy , répondit la fille .**

**« Heureuse de te connaître , dit Elena .**

**« Stefan il faut qu'on parle , dit un homme en s'approchant d'eux .**

**« Oui j'arrive , Katherine cela vous dérange si je vous laisse avec Amy et Damon un petit moment ? Demanda Stefan .**

**« Non allez-y, assura Elena .**

Stefan partie . Elena discuta avec Amy , elle apprit que la jeune fille habitait à Mystic Falls qu'elle avait 18 ans et que c'était une amie d'enfance de Damon . Elles discutèrent tout un moment de chose banales .

**- " Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Damon aux deux filles .**

Elles hochèrent la tête puis le remercièrent et Damon s'éloigna d'elles pour aller chercher des boissons .

**- " Katherine , je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais Damon n'a pas arrêter de vous regardez depuis que nous sommes arriver ici , dit Amy .**

Elena fut gênée par la remarque d'Amy , la jeune fille accompagner Damon et il ne se soucier que d'Elena .

**- " Je ne sais pas quoi dire , je ... balbutia Elena .**

Damon revint avec des boissons en main et en tendit une à Elena et une à Amy . Les deux jeunes filles prirent quelques gorgées de leur boisson .

**« Sa te dérange si je t'empreinte ton cavalier pour une danse , demanda Elena à Amy.**

Damon regarda Elena surpris qu'elle fasse cette demande , il n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle dise ça .

**« Non aucun problème , dit Amy en lui souriant .**

Elena remercia Amy puis entraîna Damon sur la piste de danse . Il posa une main sur sa taille tandis qu'Elena posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon . Leurs main droites se joignirent et Elena ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un peit frisson à ce contact .

Ils commencèrent à danser , Elena remarqua que Damon savait mieux danser que Stefan et elle se sentit plus à l'aise avec lui . Pendant qu'ils dansaient Elena lui parla .

**« Damon vous n'avez pas dit un mot de la soirée , fit remarquer Elena .**

**« Je n'avais rien à dire , dit Damon .**

**« Vous mentez , dites moi ce qui ne va pas ? Insista Elena .**

**« Je vous l'ai déjà dit l'autre jour , commenta Damon .**

**« Il y a autre chose j'en suis sûre , rétorqua Elena en regardant Damon dans les yeux mais celui-ci détourna le regard .**

**« Non et pourquoi vous cherchez tant à savoir ce que j'ai ? personne ne se soucie de moi et j'y suis habitué donc n'insistez pas Katherine , répondit sèchement Damon .**

**« Damon , nous sommes amis et les amis se parlent alors dites -moi , dit Elena .**

**« C'est justement ça le problème , répondit Damon .**

La musique s'arrêta et Damon se détacha d'elle puis partit laissant Elena seule sur la piste .

**Vos avis sur ce bal ? j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes =)**

**Review s'il vous plaît ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews =) **

Damon sortit de la salle en colère . Il s'appretait à partir du bal quand tout à coup il la vit .

**« Katherine je ne veux plus vous parler laissez-moi ! s'exclama Damon .**

**« Drôle de manière de m'accueillir . J'espèrais que tu serais content de me revoir après mon voyage mais ce n'est pas le cas , répondit Katherine étonnée du comportement de Damon .**

Damon la regarda avec incompréhension , pourquoi elle parlait de son voyage alors qu'elle était revenue il y a plusieurs semaines .

**« Stefan sera peut-être plus content de me voir , dit Katherine .**

Damon partit du bal sans se retourner et Katherine entra dans la salle à la recherche de Stefan .

**« Katherine où était-tu je te cherchais partout , dit Stefan qui la rejoignit à une table.**

**« J'étais en voyage au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas , répondit Katherine .**

**« Mais … protesta Stefan .**

**« Ecoute je sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi et ton frère mais ce n'est pas grave je suis ici maintenant , dit Katherine en lui faisant un sourire .**

Elena était restée au milieu de la piste de danse et elle remarqua Stefan discuter avec quelqu'un . Tout à coup elle s'aperçue que c'était exactement elle ! Elle se rendit compte que Katherine était de retour . La panique commença à l'envahir il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite . Elena partit de la salle en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer puis elle demanda à un cochet de la ramener chez elle .

Une fois arrivée au manoir , Elena ne savait pas quoi faire . Katherine étant de retour elle ne pouvait pas continuer de dormir dans sa chambre , donc il fallait qu'elle se trouve une cachette . Il fallait aussi qu'elle évite de se montrer quand Katherine était présente au manoir . Elena devrait se faire toute petite à partir de maintenant .

Elle décida d'aller récupérer quelques affaires dans la chambre de Katherine . Elle prit deux robes et les affaires qu'elle avait sur elle quand elle est arrivée ici puis elle partit de la chambre . Elena se doutait bien que Katherine verrait qu'il lui manquait certaines robes mais elle n'avait pas le choix .

La jeune fille ne savait vraiment pas où elle allait bien pouvoir aller , elle voulait garder un oeil sur ce qui se passait au manoir sans être repérée par Katherine . Elena eut une idée qui ne l'enchanté pas mais elle n'avait encore une fois pas le choix .

Comme elle était dans le couloir où était toutes les chambres elle regarda dans tout les sens pour voir où elle pourrait bien aller , tout à coup elle vit des escaliers qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu depuis qu'elle était ici . Elle monta ses escaliers ne sachant pas où elle irait . Quand elle arriva en haut , devant elle il y avait une porte qui était assez ancienne . Elle eut du mal à l'ouvrir , elle entra dans la pièce qui était petite et la poussière était très présente .

La pièce disposait quand même d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour principale de la propriété , elle décida de l'ouvrir pour avoir un peu d'air . Tout un tas de vieillerie étaient entassées dans la pièce et Elena n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour circuler . Elle repéra une petite lampe et l'alluma , celle-ci n'éclairait pas beaucoup mais au moins Elena n'était pas dans le noir . Elle prit une couverture qui recouvrait un vieux meuble , la secoua et la posa par terre . Elle s'allongea dessus et espéra que personne ne trouve sa cachette .

Katherine rentra avec Stefan du bal . Celle-ci demanda à Stefan de venir dans sa chambre , tout les deux entrèrent dans la chambre et la vampire s'arrêta net . Elle humait l'air , elle sentait une odeur inconnue .

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un est venue dans ma chambre pendant mon voyage ? Interrogea Katherine.**

**« Personne à part vous n'est venue dans cette chambre , répondit Stefan .**

**« C'est bizarre je sens une odeur que je ne reconnais pas , dit Katherine .**

**« Ce n'est pas important , dit Stefan en se rapprochant d'elle , ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit tout les deux .**

Katherine fut quelques secondes perplexe , Stefan l'embrassa et elle abandonna pour le moment à chercher d'où venait cette odeur .

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla . Elle n'avait pas bien dormi , premièrement parce que dormir sur le sol n'est pas confortable et deuxièmement parce que Katherine était de retour donc si jamais elle découvrait qu'elle était là et qu'elle c'était fait passer pour elle , elle n'hésiterai pas à la tuer . Son ventre commençait à gargouiller ce qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait faim mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça .

Au bout de quelques heures Elena ne tenait plus , il fallait absolument qu'elle mange . Elle guettait déjà depuis au moins 2 heures par la fenêtre pour voir si Katherine partirait pour quelques heures du manoir . Elle fut enfin soulagée de voir que Katherine partait mais elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps .

Elena avait vraiment très faim et elle décida de sortir pour quelques minutes de sa cachette . Elle descendit les premiers escaliers prudemment , elle était enfin dans le couloir où il y avait les chambres , elle inspecta le couloir : il n'y avait personne . Elle descendit les deuxièmes escaliers et se trouva dans le hall , par manque de chance une domestique passer par là .

**« Bonjour miss Pierce , dit-elle .**

**« Bonjour , dit Elena , j'aimerai manger s'il vous plaît .**

**« Bien sûr , allez vous installer au salon j'arrive , dit la domestique . **

Elena était rassurer que la domestique n'est pas vu Katherine partir sinon il se serait bien demander pourquoi elle était là . Mais il y avait un problème elle lui avait dit d'aller au salon mais si elle y allait elle se ferait repérer .

**« Non , dit-elle .**

L'employer la regarda bizarrement .

**« Non je n'ai pas le temps d'aller au salon , allez plutôt me chercher un plateau je vous prie , se rattrapa Elena .**

La domestique acquieça et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau .

**« Je vous remercie , dit Elena .**

La jeune fille retourna se cacher dans sa chambre avec le plateau . Le plateau contenait un verre de jus d'orange , du lait , deux croissants et une tranche de brioche avec de la confiture . Elena décida d'économiser la nourriture et les boissons car son prochain repas elle ne savait pas quand elle l'aurait . Elle mangea un croissant est bu la moitier de son jus d'orange .

Katherine revint au manoir avec deux nouvelles robes qu'elle n'avait pas payer puisque Stefan comme à son habitude lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait . Le matin elle c'était aperçue qu'il lui manquait deux robes . Katherine descendit de la diligance qui les ramenaient au manoir .

**« Je vous vois plus tard Stefan , dit Katherine .**

Stefan acquieça et partit quant à Katherine elle alla voir Emily sa servante qui était une puissante sorcière .

**« Bonjour Emily , salua Katherine .**

**« Bonjour Katherine , répondit Emily .**

**« J'aurais besoin de votre aide , dit Katherine .**

**« Bien sûr de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda la sorcière .**

Katherine regarda aux alentours pour voir si personne ne les écoutaient .

**« Je ne peux pas vous en parlez ici , commença la vampire , venez avec moi .**

Katherine et Emily se baladèrent dans les jardins puis Katherine prit la parole .

**« En rentrant ici , j'ai l'impression que les choses ont changés , d'abord quand je suis allée au bal des fondateurs Damon m'a crier dessus sans raison et depuis il m'évite . Ensuite le même soir quand je suis allée dans ma chambre j'ai senti une odeur que je n'avais encore jamais senti . J'ai demandé à Stefan si quelqu'un était venu dans ma chambre et il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait que moi qui était entrer dans ma chambre . Tout ces événements sont assez curieux et j'ai le présentiment qu'il y a quelqu'un qui était dans ma chambre . J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à retrouvez cette personne .**

**« Je vais vous aidez , accepta Emily .**

**« Merci , dit Katherine , et ne parler de cette conversation à personne .**

**« Oui , affirma Emily .**

Katherine lui souri et elles reprirent leur balade avec la ferme intention de retrouver la personne qui avait causé autant de dégats .

**Vos avis sur le retour de Katherine ? sur sa réaction ? sur ce chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena était dans la pièce depuis seulement un jour sans se douter ce que Katherine avait dit à Emily . La jeune fille commençait déjà à en avoir assez d'être enfermée mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas sortir et risquer de se faire tuer .

Elle voulait sortir pour voir Stefan , il lui manquait mais elle voulait aussi voir Damon pour continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient eut au bal . Elle se souvenait des derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit , elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis et que Damon pouvait lui parler et il lui avait répondu que c'était ça le problème . Elle voulait continuer la conversation , comprendre pourquoi Damon lui avait dit ça mais elle devrait patienter . Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par un bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers la porte . Elena s'affola et ne savait pas où se cacher . Elle prit ses affaires qu'elle avait amené dans la pièce , les prit avec elle et se réfugia derrière un meuble .

La porte s'ouvrit et Emily entra dans la pièce . Elena l'observa de sa cachette . De toute évidence Emily cherchait quelque chose puisqu'elle fouillait dans une pile de livre . Elle sortit un vieux livre de la pile , Elena comprit que c'était un grimoire . Tout à coup , une araignée qui était sur le pied d'Elena la fit sursauter et elle se cogna contre le meuble . Emily releva brusquement la tête pour savoir d'où venait le bruit , elle se dirigea vers le meuble où Elena se tenait cachée malgré le bruit qu'elle avait fait . Elena s'attendait au pire , si Emily la découvrait , qu'aller t-elle lui dire ?

Emily se rapprochait de plus en plus et finit par voir Elena .

**« Katherine ? Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea la sorcière .**

**« Je...je suis venue pour chercher quelque chose , balbutia Elena .**

Emily la regarda perplexe .

**« Sortons d'ici , dit Emily .**

**« Non je reste encore un peu , répondit Elena , je n'ai pas trouver ce que je cherchais.**

**« Bien comme vous voudrez , dit Emily .**

**« Vous avez trouver le grimoire ? Demanda une voix à l'extérieure de la pièce .**

C'était la voix de Katherine . Emily se retourna et vit Katherine à la porte de la pièce .

**« Oui j'arrive , dit Emily en fronçant les sourcils . **

La sorcière jeta un dernier regard à Elena et partit .

Elena se demanda pourquoi Emily ne l'avait pas dénoncer à Katherine . Mais elle se doutait bien qu'Emily allait revenir pour obtenir des explications .

Le soir Elena entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte . Elle se cacha , la porte s'ouvrit et Emily entra . Elena décida de sortir de sa cachette et d'affronter Emily .

La sorcière la regarda avec stupéfaction puis reprit ses esprits .

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Emily d'un ton menaçant .**

**« Je … je m'appelle Elena Gilbert , dit Elena hésitante .**

**« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Emily sur le même ton . **

**« Ecoutez je ne vous veut aucun mal Emily , commença Elena .**

**« Comment connaisez-vous mon nom ? Demanda Emily surprise qu'Elena sache son nom .**

**« Du siècle d'où je viens ma meilleure amie et une de vos descandante et elle ma montrer une photo de vous , elle m'a aussi beaucoup parler de vous , expliqua Elena . Je viens du 21ème siècle et je ne sais pas comment je suis venue ici .**

**« Comment être sûr que vous ne me mentez pas ? Dit Emily sur la défensive .**

**« Attendez je vais vous montrez quelque chose , enchaîna Elena .**

Elena se dirigea vers ses vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle à son arrivée et les montra à Emily en guise de preuve .

**« Je vous crois , dit Emily , ce n'est certainement pas à cette époque que les gens porteraient de tels habits .C'est étrange comme vous resemblez à Katherine , reprit la sorcière avec fascination .**

**« Je sais , répondit Elena .**

Un silence s'installa .

**« Vous connaissez Damon et Stefan ? reprit Emily .**

**« Oui , ils sont présents dans mon siècle , déclara Elena .**

A ces mots , Emily resta bouche-bée .

**« Mais … comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea Emily .**

**« Ils sont des … commença Elena .**

**« Vampires , termina Emily . Katherine m'avait déjà évoquer la possibilité qu'elle les transformeraient mais je ne savais pas qu'elle l'aurait fait .**

**« Si , elle l'a fait , confirma Elena .**

**« Et que vous ont-il dit à propos de Katherine ? Demanda Emily .**

**« Ils m'ont raconter toute l'histoire , je sais tout , dit Elena .**

**« J''ai besoin d'aide , je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour retourner dans mon siècle, reprit Elena . **

**« Je vais essayer du mieux possible de vous aidez à retouner dans votre siècle , dit Emily .**

**« Merci , dit Elena . Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais ne dites pas à Katherine que je suis là .**

**« Bien entendu , répondit Emily , vous ne nous voulez aucun mal , je ne dirai rien , soyez rassurez . Mais cependant sachez qu'elle à quelques soupçons . Elle a déjà repérer votre odeur dans sa chambre et elle ma confier le comportement étrange de Damon à son égard . Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait crier dessus sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi . Maintenant je sais que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tous ça , conclut Emily.**

Elena acquieça .

**« Oui je me doutait bien que Katherine sentirait mon odeur dans sa chambre . Et pour Damon on a eut une conversation pendant le bal et malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la terminée , dit Elena .**

**« Je suis désolée mais je dois partir , Katherine va me chercher, dit Emily .**

**« Bien sûr allez-y et merci pour tout , rétorqua Elena . **

Emily sourit à Elena et partit .

_Ouf_ , se dit-elle . Sa rencontre avec Emily c'était mieux passer qu'elle ne l'espérait .

Katherine décida d'aller retrouver Damon pour lui parler .

**« Damon ? Appela Katherine avec un grand sourire .**

**« Katherine , je ne veux plus vous parlez ! Cela vous aurez t-il échapper ? Dit froidement Damon .**

Katherine fut surprise par son ton glacial .

**« Mais je ne vous ai rien fait , répliqua Katherine . Cela fait quelques jours que vous m'évitez et je ne comprends pas pourquoi .**

**« Le soir du Bal des fondateurs vous m'avait dit que nous ne sommes qu'amis , répondit Damon . **

Il voulut continuer mais Katherine lui coupa la parole .

**« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Katherine .**

Damon la regarda visiblement en colère .

**« Sortez ! ordonna t-il .**

Katherine le prit et le plaqua contre un mur , Damon la regarda surprit .

**« Tu sais très bien que tu es bien plus q'un ami , murmura Katherine d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de Damon .**

La colère de Damon s'évapora aussitôt . Katherine posa ses lèvres sur celles de Damon . Damon répondit à son baiser dirigeant Katherine vers son lit .

Après avoir passer du temps avec Damon , Katherine quitta la chambre de celui-ci pour aller parler à Emily .

**« Je me suis réconciliée avec Damon , dit Katherine à Emily avec un grand sourire . Mais il faut retrouver la personne qui a semer le trouble dans ma relation avec eux . La personne doit se faire passer pour moi mais elle doit-être assez douée pour que les deux frères ne s'aperçoivent pas que ce n'est pas moi , dit Katherine .**

**« Oui c'est sûre , se contenta de dire Emily .**

**« Je dois faire quelques courses en ville , dès mon retour je fouillerai le manoir en entier , dit Katherine déterminée .**

**« D'accord , j'espère que vous trouverai la personne qui vous importune , dit Emily en ne pensant aucun mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire . **

Katherine partit et Emily se précipita pour aller voir Elena .

**Que pensez vous de la rencontre Elena/Emily ? du chapitre ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Elena entendit des pas monter les escaliers , elle se figea . Si ce n'était pas Emily , elle serait découverte . Elle décida de se cacher , la porte s'ouvrit et Emily apparue , Elena sortit de sa cachette .

**« Pourquoi avez-vous amenée un sac et un grand chapeau avec vous ? Demanda Elena surprise .**

**« Vous devez quitter cette endroit et aller là où Katherine ne viendra pas vous cherchez , dit Emily . Elle a prévu dès son retour en ville de fouiller tout le manoir . Comme elle partit il faut que vous vous en alliez pour aller dans l'écurie car Katherine n'y va jamais . Mettez vos affaires dans ce sac pour que personne ne les voient et ensuite vous mettrez ce chapeau , dit la sorcière en lui donnant . Katherine est partie en ville si quelqu'un vous voit on vous prendra pour elle et on se posera la question de savoir pourquoi Katherine n'est pas en ville .**

**« Merci , dit simplement Elena . Si quelqu'un me parle je fais comment ?**

**« Souhaitons que ça n'arrive pas , dit Emily .**

Elena se prépara et la sorcière et elle sortirent dehors . Elles traversaient le jardin quand tout à coup elles entendirent une voix derrière elles .

**« Katherine ? Dit la voix .**

Elena regarda Emily qui lui fit signe de se retourner . Elena se retourna et vit Stefan .

**« Puis-je vous parlez ? Demanda t-il .**

Elena lança un nouveau regard à Emily .

**« Allez-y je prends votre sac , rejoignez-moi à l'écurie , chuchota Emily à Elena .**

Elena acquieça et rejoignit Stefan . Il lui offrit son bras et ils partirent à l'opposé de l'écurie .

**« Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? Demanda Elena**

Stefan s'arrêta puis s'agenouilla devantd'Elena .

**« Katherine , à chaque fois que vous êtes près de moi mon coeur s'enflamme , je ne peux pas imaginer une seule journée sans vous , vous rendez mes journées tellement plus joyeuses , plus belles … Katherine je vous aime , déclara Stefan .**

Elena fut touchée par les mots de Stefan mais elle savait qu'il ressentait ça pour Katherine et pas pour elle . Stefan se releva et caressa la joue d'Elena .

**« C'est magnifique Stefan , dit Elena qui ne trouvait pas d'autre mots .**

Elle voulu embrasser Stefan mais elle vit au loin une calèche qui arrivait dans la cour et Katherine en descendit . Elena s'excusa auprès de Stefan .

**« Désolée je … j'ai quelque chose à faire , dit précipitament Elena .**

Avant que Stefan ne dise quelque chose elle partit . Stefan la regarda s'éloigner le regard triste et vide puis il décida de rentrer au manoir .

Elena arriva aux écuries . Elle se faufila entre les palefreniers et réussit à trouver Emily .

**« J'ai cru que je n'y serai jamais arriver , dit Elena .**

**« Tout va bien ? S'enquit Emily .**

**« Oui ça va ne vous inquiétez pas , répondit Elena .**

Elena regarda autour d'elle . Elles étaient situés dans un coin de l'écurie où les palefreniers ne passaient pas souvent .

**« Suivez-moi , dit la sorcière .**

Emily grimpa à une échelle , Elena la suivit en ayant du mal à monter à cause de sa robe . Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées en haut Elena pu remarquer que l'espèce de grenier servait à entreposer des bottes de paille . Elena toussa , il y avait beaucoup de poussière et il y faisait très chaud .

**« Voilà , dit Emily , je ne peux pas faire mieux .**

**« Je vous remercie Emily , c'est déjà mieux que de se faire tué par Katherine , dit Elena sur un ton ironique .**

**« Oui , dit Emily en rigolant .**

**« Merci de me couvrir , s'en vous je ne serais pas ce que j'aurai fait , avoua Elena .**

**« Derien , dit simplement la sorcière . Je dois partir , je reviens vous voir bientôt , informa Emily .**

Elena acquieça et la sorcière partit .

Katherine fut de retour et alla à la rencontre d'Emily qui était devant le manoir .

**« J'ai a vous parler , dit Katherine à Emily .**

**« Je vous écoute , dit Emily .**

Katherine emmena Emily un peu plus loin pour que personne ne les entendent .

**- « J'ai été voir Pearl en ville , elle m'a fait découvrir une sorte de parfum mais pas n'importe lequel , ce parfum contient de la veine de vénus . Elle ma proposée d'essayer , je l'ai donc fait . Quand j'en ai mit sur ma peau ça ma brûlée . Pearl m'a informé que toute la ville en avait , et que cela servait à se défendre contre les vampires , expliqua Katherine .**

**- " Vous êtes donc en danger , on pourrai découvrir qui vous êtes , dit Emily avec le plus grand sérieux .**

**- " Mais non voyons , je suis une femme respectable aux yeux des gens et il ne me démasqueront pas , répondit Katherine sûre d'elle .**

**- " Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? répliqua Emily .**

**- " Allons Emily n'auriez-vous plus confiance en moi ? demanda Katherine .**

**- " Bien évidemment j'ai confiance en vous , affirma la sorcière .**

**- " Bien alors vous m'excuserai mais je dois fouiller la maison maintenant et je vais enfin trouvé la personne que je vais tué , dit Katherine souriante .**

Emily lui rendit faiblement son sourire et la vampire partit en direction de la maison .

**Vos avis ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vos reviews m'ont font très plaisir , je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise . **

**lilith-tw-vd-hp : je me suis longuement demander si je devais utiliser le mot vervaine ou veine de vénus puis j'ai fini par utiliser veine de vénus . La prochaine fois j'utiliserai donc vervaine =) en tout cas merci pour ta remarque pertinante =)**

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'Elena était dans le grenier de l'écurie . Elle entendait passer les palefreniers qui prenaient soin des chevaux . Le soir quand tout les palefreniers avaient finit leur journée , l'écurie était plus calme , plus silencieuse . Seul le bruit des hénissements et des sabots se faisaient entendre .

Tout à coup , la porte s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre dans l'écurie , Elena resta figée , ne voulant faire aucun bruit . Elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnue , celle de Damon .

Elena essaya d'entendre ce qu'il disait mais elle n'y parvint pas , elle regarda par un minuscule trou du grenier et vit que Damon parlait à son cheval . Tout en lui parlant il lui donne une pomme à manger , le cheval l'avala goulument et cherche de ses babines une autre pomme dans la main de son maître . Elena est attendrie par ce moment , elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Damon comme ça , il adorait vraiment son cheval . Après avoir caresser la tête de son cheval , il se dirigea vers le box de Luna , la jument que sa mère possédait . Il caressa la jument , tout à coup un bruyant hénissement se fit entendre puis un grand bruit .

Elena qui observait la scène mit une main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de crier . Luna s'était éffondrée par terre en poussant des hennissements plaintifs , Damon ne perdit pas une minute et entra dans le box pour essayer de distinguer ce que la jument avait . Elena entendait Damon qui prier la jument de se relever mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas . Damon sortit du box et de l'écurie en courant . Elena se demandait de quoi la jument souffrai mais ça avait l'air douloureux et atroce . Quelques secondes après Damon revint avec plusieurs hommes avec lui , Elena devina que c'était des palefreniers . Ils se regourpèrent tous autour de la jument pour essayer de la relever mais celle-ci restait immobile au sol . L'un d'eux sortit de l'écurie et revint plusieurs minutes après avec un homme en blouse blanche qui transportait une malette . C'était le vétérinaire personnel des Salvatore , il fut suivit par Guiseppe .

**- " Que se passe t-il ? demanda Guiseppe .**

**- " J'étais venu voir Pilgrim et Luna et elle s'est effondrer par terre d'un coup en poussant des hénissements plaintifs , expliqua Damon .**

**- " Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait ? grogna Guiseppe .**

**- " Rien je l'ai juste caresser et elle s'est effonfrer , se défendit Damon .**

Guiseppe le fusilla du regard . Elena ne supportait absolument pas le fait que Guiseppe dise que tous ceux qui arrivait était de la faute de son fils , c'était injuste !

Damon était toujours auprès de Luna , le vétérinaire demanda aux palfreniers et à Damon de s'éloigner de la jument afin qu'il puisse l'examiner .

Le vétérinaire , après examination , en conclut que la jument souffrait de coliques , que son estomac était bouché . Il expliqua que si il ne parvenait pas à la relever , elle mourrait . Tout le monde fut choquée par la nouvelle . Les larmes de Damon commençaient à couler , il se précipita vers la jument et la caressa doucement . Elena fut tellement triste pour Damon , cette jument était tout ce qu'il restait à Damon et Stefan de leur mère , il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt .

Elena vit un des palefreniers revenir avec Stefan , celui-ci entra dans l'écurie et se précipita vers le box .Stefan caressa la jument , la tristesse le submergeait aussi même si il n'aimait pas beaucoup les chevaux , c'était le seul lien qu'il restait de sa mère . Stefan prit son frère dans ses bras et les larmes des deux frères redoublèrent en intensité . Elena observa cette scène si impossible en 2011 , elle fut très touchée et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes . Seul Guiseppe affichait un air impassible .

**- " Il faut essayer de la faire lever , dit le vétérinaire .**

**- " D'accord , acquieçèrent Damon et Stefan en essuyant leurs larmes .**

Deux palfreniers se placèrent du côté gauche de la jument et Stefan et Damon du côté droit . Ils essayèrent pendant au moins 20 minutes de la lever mais elle ne bougea pas , son état s'aggravent de plus en plus .

**- " Bien je suis désolée de vous annonçé ça mais nous devrions peut-être envisager d'apaiser ses souffrances , dit le vétérinaire à Guiseppe .**

**- " Voyez ça avec mes fils , lâcha froidement Guiseppe qui sortit de l'écurie .**

Elena fut choquée par le comportement de Guiseppe , comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? Elle vit le vétérinaire se tourner vers les deux frères en attente d'une réponse.

**- " Non on ne peut pas faire ça , dit tristement Damon , elle va s'en sortir .**

**- " Ecoutez je peux lui administrer un médicament qui pourrait améliorer son état mais les chances sont faibles , avoua le vétérinaire .**

**- " Faite tout ce que vous pouvez pour la soigner , dit Stefan .**

Le vétérinaire seringue et l'injecta à la jument .

**- " Je dois vous laissez , prévenez moi si son état s'aggrave , dit le vétérinaire .**

Les deux frères acquieçèrent et le vétérinaire partit .

Damon caressait la jument en lui parlant , Stefan lui restait debout devant le box et ne disait rien .

**- " Il faut qu'elle survive , elle ne peut pas mourrir , dit Damon tristement .**

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas , elle survivra , dit Stefan .**

**- " Tu n'en sais rien ! personne ne le sais , dit Damon .**

Stefan s'approcha de la jument et la caressa . Il s'asseya et resta à côté de Damon .

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Damon et Stefan étaient assis à côté de la jument . Elena constata que son état ne c'était apparement pas améliorer . De sa cachette , elle voyait Damon qui parlait toujours à la jument et la caressait quant à Stefan il avait finit par s'endormir .

**- " Stefan ? appela Damon .**

Son frère se réveilla .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Va te coucher , dit Damon .**

**- " Non je veux rester , répondit Stefan .**

**- " Tu es fatigué , va dormir je te préviendrai si il y a la moindre évolution , assura Damon .**

Stefan bailla , il était vraiment très fatigué .

**- " Bon d'accord , se résigna t-il .**

Stefan quitta l'écurie pour aller se coucher quant à Damon il resta auprès de la jument en priant pour qu'elle ne meurt pas .

**Vos avis ?**

**Oui je sais Guisseppe est encore très énervant dans ce chapitre , mais bon c'est son caractère ( de cochon je l'avoue =)**

**Et en exclu pour vous à la fin du chapitre Damon prie ! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Elena vit Stefan se lever et partir . Damon était maintenant seule avec la jument . Celle-ci respirer bruyemment et parfois elle était parcouru de tremblement . Elena aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose , mais il n'y avait pas de solution miracle . Tout à coup , elle eut une idée . Il fallait qu'elle sorte de l'écurie mais elle ne pouvait pas éviter de passer devant les box . Damon la repèrerait surement et il se demanderait ce qu'elle ferait là . Mais si elle voulait sauver la jument il fallait qu'elle puisse sortir de l'écurie et trouver de l'aide .

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit sans faire de bruit l'échelle . Arriver en bas de l'échelle , elle s'avança lentement vers les box . Bientôt elle atteint le box de Luna , elle vit damon qui était dos à elle et Luna qui était allongé sur le sol . Elle passa devant le box sans que Damon ne la repère mais tout à coup elle se prit les pieds dans un licol laisser par terre et faillit tomber . Elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal à une porte de box ce qui fit du bruit . Aussitôt Damon sortit du box de Luna et trouva Elena .

**- " Katherine ? que faites-vous là ? interrogea Damon .**

Elena réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse .

**- " Stefan m'a dit pour la jument de votre mère . Je suis désolée , dit-elle .**

Damon ne dit rien , Elena remarqua la grande tristesse de Damon , elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et elle avait tellement de peine pour lui . Elle ne savait pas si cela se faisait en 1864 mais après une petite hésitation elle prit Damon dans ses bras . Celui-ci ne réagit d'abord pas puis il serra Elena contre lui . Leur étreinte dura un peu plus qu'elle ne devait et Elena se sentait bien dans ses bras , elle aurait voulu prolongé ce moment avec lui mais la jument poussa un puissant hénissement qui résonna dans toute l'écurie . Damon se sépara d'Elena et courut pour rejoindre Luna suivit d'Elena . En entrant dans le box de Luna Elena passa une main dans sa bouche pour se retenir de crier , Luna transpirait beaucoup et respirait bruyamment .

Il était peu être encore temps pour Elena de la sauver .

**- " Damon je ... je dois y aller , j'ai des choses à faire , dit Elena .**

Damon leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda tristement , Elena se sentait coupable de le laisser seul mais il y avait une chance pour sauver la jument et elle ne la laisserai pas passer .

Elena courut pour sortir le plus vite possible de l'écurie . Une fois sortit dehors la réalité la frappa , elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça , Katherine la trouverait surement si elle se montrait . Il faisait nuit mais il y avait toujours un risque que Katherine la voit , mais pourquoi était-elle sortie de sa cachette ? Elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup , mais elle fut regagner par l'espoir , si elle faisait ça c'était pour Damon . Elle se mit à courrir le plus vite possible en direction du manoir en espérant qu'elle ne trouverait pas Katherine.

Une fois devant le manoir , elle monta les escaliers le plus vite possible . Quand elle fut arriver à l'intérieur , elle marcha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible . Tout à coup elle entendit un bruit , son coeur accèléra . Il fallait qu'elle cherche une cachette au plus vite . Elle se retourna et se figea sur place . Emily se tenait devant elle .

**- " Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? chuchota Emily . Si katherine s'en aperçoit elle vous tuera .**

**- " J'ai besoin de votre aide , répondit Elena .**

**- " Allons en parlez dehors , invita Emily .**

Elles sortirent du manoir et allèrent dans le jardin .

**- " Que vous arrive t-il ? vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur moi .**

**- " Oui je le sais , confirma Elena . Il faut que vous m'aidiez à soigner Luna la jument de Madame Salvatore , elle est sur le point de mourrir .**

**- " Vous voulez mon aide pour soigner une jument ? vous vous êtes déplacer jusqu'ici rien que pour ça ? êtes-vous inconsciente ? dit Emily .**

**- " Non je ne le suis pas , répondit Elena . Aidez moi le temps presse .**

**- " Mais je ne connais rien aux chevaux , rétorqua la sorcière .**

**- " Vous ne conaissez aucun sort qui puisse soigner des maladies ? dit Elena .**

**- " Si mais uniquement pour les humains mais pas pour les maladies affectants les chevaux , informa Emily .**

**- " La jument à une colique et c'est une maladie mortelle pour les chevaux , c'est un trouble qui existe aussi sur les humains donc votre sort pourrait marcher , conclua Elena .**

**- " Le sort que je peux effectuer fonctionne pour les maladies en générale , il a le pouvoir de menait sur le chemin de la guérison mais pas de rétablir directement le personne , expliqua la sorcière .**

**- " Il faut essayer , s'il vous plaît , implora Elena .**

**- " Pourquoi voulez-vous tant sauvez cette jument ? vous n'êtes que depuis quelques jours ici et vous ne l'avez montez qu'une fois , dit la sorcière .**

**- " Parce qu'elle est le seule lien que Damon et Stefan garde avec leurs mères . Tout à l'heure je les aient observés dans l'écurie ils étaient si triste , dit Elena .**

Emily soupira .

**- " Bon d'accord allons-y , finit par accepter Emily .**

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'écurie . Avant d'entrer Emily stoppa Elena .

**- " Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans l'écurie ? demanda la sorcière .**

**- " Oui il y a Damon , répondit Elena .**

**- " Il doit sortir , personne ne doit savoir que je suis une sorcière , dit Emily .**

**- " Il ne voudra jamais sortir , dit Elena .**

**- " Il le faut sinon je ne peux rien faire , rétorqua la sorcière .**

Elena dit à Emily de se cacher et pénétra seule dans l'écurie et se dirigea vers le box de Luna .

**- " Damon , il faut que vous veniez avec moi le vétérinaire demande à vous voir , mentit Elena .**

**- " Non je reste là , répondit Damon .**

**- " C'est très important , mentit-elle une fois de plus .**

Après un long moment , Damon décida de suivre Elena et ils sortirent tout les deux de l'écurie .

Après que Damon et Elena soient sortient , Emily rentra dans l'écurie puis dans le box . Elle posa une main sur la jument , ferma les yeux et récita le sort . Quand elle eut finit elle sortit de l'écurie le plus vite possible afin de n'être pas repérer .

**- " Où est le vétérinaire ? demanda Damon qui s'impatientait .**

**- " Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais il m'a dit de vous faire patientez pour vous parlez , mentit Elena .**

**- " Je ne vais pas attendre longtemps , il faut que j'y aille je dois rester auprès de Luna , dit Damon .**

Elena essaya de l'en empêcher mais Damon rentra dans l'écurie , au plus grand soulagement d'Elena , Emily n'était plus là .

**Vos avis ? **

**dans le prochain chapitre il y aura du delena =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre 10 avec un moment delena ^^**

Ils restèrent tout les deux un moment auprès de la jument et ils purent constater qu'elle respirait presque normalement . Luna avait cessé de pousser des hénissements plaintifs.  
>Elena commençait à s'endormir , et Damon le remarqua .<p>

**- " Allez vous couchez , vous êtes fatiguée , dit Damon .**  
><strong>- " Non je reste , rétorqua Elena .<strong>  
><strong>- " Allons soyez résonnable allez dormir , répondit Damon .<strong>  
><strong>- " Non je ne vous laisserez pas seul ici , je reste , insista Elena .<strong>

Damon fut content qu'elle ne soit pas partit . Elena commença à greloter , la porte de l'écurie était ouverte et le vent se faufiler à l'intérieur du box . Damon remarquant qu'Elena avait froid lui fit signe de venir près de lui , elle ne refusa pas et vint se blottir dans ses bras . Comme la fois où elle avait prit Damon dans ses bras , elle se sentit bien . Elena sentait le souffle chaud de Damon sur ses cheveux et cela l'apaisait , les bras de Damon l'entourait lui apportant une sensation de chaleur . Lentement elle ferma les yeux et se laissa enporter dans le monde des rêves .  
>Quand elle se réveilla , elle sentit toujours les bras de Damon qui l'entourait .Elle constata que le jour c'était lever . Elle observa la jument , celle-ci transpirait encore un peu mais moins qu'avant .<p>

**- " Bien dormi ? demanda Damon d'une voix douce .**  
><strong>- " Très bien , répondit Elena le sourire aux lèvres .<strong>

Elle pourrait facilement s'habituer à cette situation , s'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras de Damon . Elle essaya de penser à autre chose .

**- " Luna à l'air d'aller mieux , dit Elena pour éloigner ses pensées .**  
><strong>- " Oui je pense , acquieça Damon , je tenais à vous remerciez d'être restez avec moi cette nuit .<strong>  
><strong>- " Il n'y a pas de quoi , répondit Elena .<strong>

Damon dessera son étreinte d'Elena . A contre coeur elle quitta ses bras mais Damon prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains la regardant dans les yeux et lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres . Elle répondit au baiser de Damon avec passion et cette fois-ci pas pour se faire passer pour Katherine mais par ce qu'elle en avait envie . Damon interrompit leur baiser à bout de souffle .

**- " Je vais aller chercher le vétérinaire pour qu'il examine de nouveau Luna , dit Damon.**

Elena acquieça , avant de partir Damon donna un dernier baiser à Elena et partit .  
>Elena se rendit compte qu'elle devait partir , Katherine n'aller jamais dans les écuries , il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la voit . Elle se leva , caressa la jument et repartit dans sa chachette avant que Damon ne revienne .<br>Quelques instants après Damon revint suivit du vétérinaire . Celui-ci examina la jument , pendant ce temps là Damon se demandait pourquoi Katherine ( Elena) était partit .

**- " Bonne nouvelle , l'état de Luna c'est amélioré , elle est sur la voie de la guérison , je ne peux pas dire quand elle sera rétablit mais elle est sur le bon chemin , expliqua le vétérinaire .**

Damon afficha un grand sourire .

**- " Alors il n'y a plus de risque qu'elle meurt ? demanda Damon .**  
><strong>- " Non , répondit le vétérinaire .<strong>

Damon sortit en courant de l'écurie pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle .  
>Elena avait entendu la bonne nouvelle , Luna allait mieux , le sort d'Emily avait fonctionner , elle était heureuse .<br>Damon arriva devant sa maison et se précipita pour aller voir son frère . Il entra dans sa chambre et le secoua pour le réveiller .

**- " Stefan , Stefan ! Luna est sauvé ! dit Damon tout sourire .**

Stefan ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté .

**- " C'est vrai ? dit Stefan content .**  
><strong>- " Oui , confirma Damon .<strong>

Le visage de Stefan s'illumina , il était content que Luna soit sortit d'affaire .

**- " Je m'habille et on va la voir , dit Stefan .**

Stefan se prépara et ils allèrent à l'écurie .

**- " Je n'arrive pas a y croire , s'écria Stefan , c'est un miracle !**  
><strong>- " Oui je crois , approuva Damon .<strong>

Luna était encore allongée au sol quand le vétérinaire prit la parole .

**- " Maintenant qu'elle va mieux il serait préférable qu'elle ne reste pas allongée , conseilla t-il .**

Sous le commandement du vétérinaire , Stefan et Damon se placèrent d'un côté de la jument tandis que le vétérinaire et un palefrenier se plaçaient de l'autre .

**- " Un , deux , trois , dit le vétérinaire .**

Au signal tous les quatre aidèrent la jument à se relever . Celle-ci y parvint avec un peu de mal mais elle résussit à tenir debout .

**- " Voilà une bonne chose , dit le vétérinaire . Maintenant faites la manger un peu , et je reviendrai prendre de ses nouvelles plus tard .**

Damon et Stefan firent mangé la jument et quelques minutes après leur père vint les voir .

**- " Bonjour , alors comment va t-elle ? demanda Guiseppe .**  
><strong>- " Elle va bien , le vétérinaire a dit qu'elle n'était plus en danger , informa Damon .<strong>  
><strong>- " Bien , maintenant tout les deux vous allez venir avec moi pour faire vos corvées , dit Guiseppe .<strong>  
><strong>- " Oui père , dirent les deux frères .<strong>

Ils quittèrent l'écurie et partirent chacun de leur côté pour faire leurs corvées qui leur était attribuées .  
>De son côté , Katherine se réveillait juste ,elle se prépara puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner . Après elle fit une balade dans les jardins de la propriété comme à son habitude . Durant sa balade elle aperçut Damon au loin . Il la vit et s'approcha d'elle .<p>

**- " Pourquoi êtes-vous partit tout à l'heure ? demanda t-il .**  
><strong>- " Tout à l'heure ? interrogea Katherine .<strong>  
><strong>- " Oui , vous étiez avec moi dans l'écurie et je suis parti chercher le vétérinaire . Quand je suis revenu vous n'étiez plus là , expliqua Damon .<strong>

Katherine fronca les sourcils , la personne qu'elle recherchait avait encore fait une apparition .

**- " Oui ... je voulais rentrer pour ... me préparer ,mentit Katherine qui ne voulait pas semer le trouble chez Damon .**  
><strong>- " D'accord , se contenta t-il de répondre . Je dois y aller , il faut que je continue mais corvées .<strong>

Katherine s'ennuyait et elle ne voulait pas être seule .

**- " Je m'ennui , jouez avec moi Damon , dit Katherine d'une voix séduisante .**  
><strong>- " Non , il faut que j'aille travailler , répondit Damon .<strong>  
><strong>- " Une petite pause ne vous fera pas de mal , insista t-elle .<strong>  
><strong>- " Mais je ...<strong>

Katherine l'interrompit en le prenant par le bras .

**- " Attrapez-moi , dit-elle en se mettant à courrir .**

Elle couru à travers les jardins en riant et Damon la poursuivait . Elle zigzagait entre les arbres et les nombreuses plantes que comportait les jardins . Bientôt Damon la rattrapa et la prit par la taille .

**- " Bien jouer , dit-elle .**

Damon rapprocha Katherine de lui et l'embrassa , celle-ci l'emmena derrière un buisson à l'abris des regards puis répondit à son baiser . Elle sentit une odeur de femme sur lui qui n'était certainement pas la sienne . Ils restèrent un petit moment à s'embrasser puis Katherine se remit à courrir et Damon la suivait .

**- " Damon ! gronda une voix .**

Damon s'arrêta net devant la voix furieuse de son père .

**- " Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous amusez ! je vous ai donnez du travail , je veux qu'il soit fait ! vous n'avez vraiment aucune discipline , cria Guiseppe .**

Damon se contenta de garder le silence devant la colère de son père .

**- " Partez faire votre travail ! ordonna Guiseppe .**

Damon partit des larmes remplissant ses yeux .  
>Katherine n'avait rien dit et continua tranquillement sa balade dans les jardins . Elle repensait à ce que Damon lui avait dit . Elle n'avait pas était dans l'écurie tout à l'heure . Elle en déduit que la personne qu'elle rechercher était peut-être encore là bas , elle interrompit donc sa balade et alla à l'écurie .<p>

**Vos avis ? pensez-vous que Katherine trouvera Elena ? à suivre ... =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**je suis contente que ma fic vous plait toujours autant =)**

**Voici le chapitre 11 , vous allez découvrir si Katherine trouve Elena ... ou pas **

Quand Katherine arriva de nombreux palefreniers s'activaient pour s'occuper des chevaux .  
>Elle entra en espérant sentir l'odeur qu'elle avait trouver sur Damon quand elle l'avait embrassée . Malheureusement pour elle , elle sentait surtout l'odeur des chevaux et rien d'autre . La vampire parcourait l'écurie et fit semblant de s'interesser aux chevaux .<p>

Tout à coup elle sentit enfin l'odeur rechercher dans le box de Luna . Katherine sourit , elle allait enfin pouvoir trouver la personne qu'elle recherchait . Elle décida de s'avancer un peu plus au fond de l'écurie et l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte . Elle arriva à l'échelle qui conduisait au grenier . L'odeur était très forte à cet endroit et elle décida d'y monter .

Elena avait vu Katherine rentrer dans l'écurie et elle la voyait lentement se rapprocher de sa cachette . Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent , Katherine allait la trouver et elle la tuerai . Elle entendit Katherine monter l'échelle , elle eut le réflexe d'aller se cacher derrière l'une des nombreuses bottes de paille qui était entreposée dans le grenier .

Katherine arriva enfin en haut . A première vue personne n'était ici , mais Katherine était un vampire et elle sentait l'odeur d'Elena .

Elena observa Katherine de sa cachette , elle était terrifiée à l'idée que la vampire la trouve .  
>Katherine pouvait entendre les battements de coeur d'Elena qui traïssait sa présense .<p>

**- " Sortez , je sais que vous êtes ici , dit Katherine le sourire aux lèvres . Je ne vous ferez aucun mal .**

Elena ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire , si elle sortait Katherine la tuerai .  
>Elle entendit Katherine marcher dans le grenier , ses pas se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle . Elena était terrifiée et ne savait plus quoi faire . Tout à coup Elena aperçue le visage de Katherine juste en face d'elle .<br>Elena sortit de sa cachette sous le regard triomphant de Katherine . Quand la vampire aperçue le visage d'Elena elle afficha une mine surprise .

**- " Comment est-ce possible ? dit Katherine . Pourquoi se ressemble t-on autant ?**

Elena ne répondit rien et essaya de ne pas paraître trop effrayée .  
>Elena tenta de s'échapper et se dépêcha de se diriger vers l'échelle pour partir mais Katherine la retint .<p>

**- " Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir , dit Katherine .**

Elena s'en doutait mais elle avait au moins essayer de s'enfuir , maintenant elle ne pouvait plus rien faire . Katherine la plaqua violemment contre le mur , le dos d'Elena frappa à une vitesse affolante le mur du grenier , celle-ci voulu crier mais Katherine lui mit une main devant la bouche .

**- " Tu n'a pas intérêt à crier , menaça la vampire . Qui est-tu ?**  
><strong>- " Je suis ta soeur jumelle , mentit Elena qui ne pouvait presque pas parler .<strong>  
><strong>- " C'est faux ! je n'ai pas de soeur ! grogna Katherine .<strong>  
><strong>- " Alors comment explique tu qu'on se ressemble autant , dit Elena en essayant de garder son sang froid .<strong>  
><strong>- " Je ne sais pas , à toi de me le dire , répondit Katherine en gardant une main autour du cou d'Elena .<strong>  
><strong>- " Il n'y a pas d'autre explication , nous sommes jumelles , mentit Elena .<strong>  
><strong>- " Je ne te crois pas , pourquoi as-tu cherché a te faire passer pour moi pendant mon absence ? demanda Katherine .<strong>

Elena ne savait plus quoi répondre .

**- " Je voulais juste m'amuser et profiter de ma ressemblance avec toi , argumenta Elena .**  
><strong>- " Eh bien ce n'est pas un jeu très drôle à vrai dire ! tu m'a causé beaucoup de souci ! grogna la vampire .<strong>  
><strong>- " Ce n'était pas mon intention , mentit Elena .<strong>  
><strong>- " Si tu es vraiment ma jumelle pourquoi te cache tu de moi ? interogea la vampire .<strong>

Katherine essayait de destabiliser Elena mais celle-ci essaya de trouver des réponses possibles , qui ne paraissent pas trop louches .

**- " Parce que j'avais peur que si tu me découvre tu aurait cette réaction là , c'est à dire , tu me tuerai , répondit Elena . Je savais que tu ne me croirai pas pourtant notre ressemblance prouve que je suis bien ta jumelle , insista Elena .**  
><strong>- " Pourquoi ne m'a t'on jamais parlé de toi ? reprit la vampire .<strong>  
><strong>- " Parce que personne ne connaissait mon existence , répondit Elena . Je me suis cachée pour que personne ne me découvre , je ne voulais pas apparaître dans ta vie comme ça.<strong>

Elena ce surprit à avoir autant d'imagination , elle se demandait aussi quand Katherine arrêtera son interrogatoire .

**- " Si tu es vraiment ma "jumelle " , comment ça se fait que tu ne vieillit pas alors que tu est humaine !**

Katherine avait réussit à la piéger , elle était fichue ! mais c'était sans compter sur l'imagination d'Elena .

**- " Je connaissais un sorcier qui m'a donner une potion pour ne pas vieillir , je ne voulais pas mourrir avant de t'avoir retrouver et puis je ne voulais pas devenir un vampire , expliqua Elena .**

Katherine parue perplexe mais continua son interrogatoire en changeant de sujet .

**- " Comment es-tu arrivée au manoir des Salvatore ? questionna la vampire .**  
><strong>- " J'avais entendu dire que tu étais là alors je m'y suis rendu , répondit Elena .<strong>

Katherine ne dit rien et regarda Elena .

**- " Bien , et savais-tu que j'étais un vampire ? interrogea Katherine .**  
><strong>- " Oui , mais je ne dirais rien , tu es ma soeur et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée je ne veux pas te perdre , dit Elena en essayant de paraître sincère .<strong>

De toute façon , Elena ne dirait rien , premièrement parce qu'elle se ferait tuer par Katherine si elle l'apprenait et deuxièmement parce que les habitants découvriront tôt ou tard l'existence des vampires comme elle le savait .

**- " Comme c'est touchant , rétorqua Katherine sarcastiquement . Je vais te laisser la vie sauve mais je te préviens : ne t'approche pas de trop près de Damon ou de Stefan , ils sont à moi ! au moindre faux pas que tu sois ma soeur ou pas je te tue !**

Elena acquieça .

**- " Bien je suppose que tu connais déjà tout le monde au manoir alors tu va aller t'expliquer et leur dire ce que tu m'a dit , conclue la vampire .**

Elena acquieça une nouvelle fois et elles descendirent du grenier pour aller au manoir . Elena était contente que Katherine lui ait laissé la vie sauve , c'était déjà ça .

**Vos avis ? eh oui Katherine a trouvé Elena ! que pensez-vous de sa réaction ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 , aujourd'hui je suis motivée donc je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre qui comportera donc comme vous vous en douter les explications que fera Elena à Guiseppe , Damon et Stefan . **

**et merci d'être toujours aussi présents mes cher lecteurs et de me laisser vos avis à chaque chapitre **

Katherine et Elena se dirigaient maintenant vers le manoir , Elena avait une boule au ventre comment aller réagir Guiseppe , Stefan et Damon ? Elle allait bientôt le découvrir .

Elles entrèrent dans le manoir sous le regard interloqué des domestiques qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux . Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Guiseppe et Katherine frappa .

**- " Entrez , dit Guiseppe .**

Les deux filles entrèrent sous le regard surprit de Guiseppe .

**- " Qu'est-ce que ... commença Guiseppe .**

**- " Voici ma soeur jumelle , présenta Katherine à Guiseppe . Vas-y dit lui tout ce que tu m'a dit , dit la vampire en se tournant vers sa prétendue jumelle .**

**- " Je m'appelle Elena et je suis la jumelle de Katherine . Je voulais retrouver ma soeur , elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de moi et j'avais peur de sa réaction en me voyant . j'avais entendue parler qu'elle était dans votre manoir et j'étais en chemin pour venir quand tout à coup tout est devenue noir , c'est là que vous m'avez retrouvé sur le sol .Vous avez commencer à m'apeller Katherine et je n'ai pas osez vous dire que je n'étais pas katherine . Je me suis donc fait passez pour elle pendant tout le temps où elle était en voyage . Je vous demande pardon , dit Elena en baissant les yeux .**

**" Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne vouliez pas d'elle après tout ce qu'elle a fait , dit Katherine en regardant méchamment elena .**

**- " Eh bien je pense que je peux vous pardonnez mais ne recommencez jamais cela , déclara Guiseppe .**

**- " Je vous remercie , répondit Elena soulagée .**

Katherine n'en revenait pas , Guiseppe avait pardonner à Elena mais elle se dit qu'il restait encore les deux frères qui devaient savoir la vérité et ils ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement que Guiseppe .

Katherine et Elena s'inclinèrent devant Guiseppe et sortirent de son bureau pour aller devant le manoir .

**- " Guiseppe t'a peut-être pardonné mais les deux frères ne le feront pas ! grogna Katherine . Maintenant allons les trouvés .**

Katherine avançait fièrement devant Elena à la recherche des deux frères . Elles les trouvèrent dans le jardin près de la fontaine . Quand Stefan et Damon les virent ils écarquillèrent les yeux .

**- " Vas-y dit leur , déclara Katherine .**

Elena s'avança vers les deux frères qui affichait une mine surprise . Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leur raconta ce qu'elle avait dit à Guiseppe .

**- " Je ... comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ! s'exclama Stefan . Non je ne te pardonnerais pas , tu as joué avec nous deux en te faisant passer pour elle , tu as joué avec nos sentiments !**

Stefan partit en colère , Damon lui n'avait pas bougé encore sous le choc des paroles d'elena . Elle attendait sa réaction mais Damon ne dit rien : il la foudroya du regard et partit à son tour sans dire un mot .

**- " Tu n'a que ce que tu mérite ! dit Katherine fièrement puis elle partie à son tour .**

Elena était maintenant seule et cette fois-ci elle avait perdue les deux frères .

Après un petit moment , elle décida de rentrée au manoir . Une autre chambre lui était attribué et elle garda Marthe comme domestique , celle-ci vint la voir pour la prévenir que le dîner était servit . Elena descendit elle n'avait à vrai dire pas très fin . Elle entra dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà installé . Elena prit place à côté de Katherine , elle sentit le regard de Guiseppe et de ses fils sur elle . Le repas se passa presque en silence , Guiseppe faisait la conversation avec ses fils et katherine y participait de temps en temps .

Quand le repas fut terminé , tout le monde quitta la table et elena monta dans sa chambre . Elle s'installa sur son lit et pensa . Tout à coup , quelqu'un frappa à sa porte . Elena murmura un faible entrez et Marthe apparue .

**- " Je viens vous aidez à vous déshabiller et à vous mettre au lit , informa Marthe .**

Elena acquieça et avec l'aide de Marthe se déshabilla .

**- " Vous devez m'en vouloir aussi , déclara Elena .**

**- "Guiseppe nous a expliqué votre histoire . Certes vous vous êtes fait passez pour Katherine et ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous auriez du faire . Mais qui suis-je pour vous juger ? moi aussi j'ai fais de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie et je pense que chacun à le droit à une seconde chance , répondit Marthe .**

**- " Merci , dit Elena en souriant .**

**- " Je suis contente d'être avec vous Elena , même si je n'approuve pas ce que vous avez fait vous êtes une personne gentille et je pense qu'avec le temps damon et stefan vous pardonneront , assura Marthe .**

**- " Je l'espère , rétorqua Elena .**

Marthe finit d'aider Elena puis elle partie . Il faisait nuit , Elena alla se coucher . Elle espérait que Marthe avait raison , que les deux frères lui pardonnerait mais elle comprendrait si ils ne le faisait pas . Elle s'endormit avec la pensée que demain allait être une longue journée .

Le lendemain Elena se leva sans grand enthousiasme , elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner et partie se balader dans les jardins de la propriété . Au bout d'un moment , elle croisa Damon qui se dirigeait vers les écuries , celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard et s'éloigna . Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait .

Les jours suivants ne changèrent pas et les deux frères ne lui avaient toujours pas parler et ils l'évitaient comme la peste . Petit à petit Elena sombrait dans la dépression mais elle ne pouvait sans vouloir qu'a elle même .

Un après-midi Damon et Stefan faisaient une balade à cheval , ils s'arrétèrent dans une clairière pour se reposer .

**- " Stefan je pense que nous devrions reparler à Elena , commença Damon .**

**- " N'y pense même pas ! s'exclama Stefan , aurais-tu oublier qu'elle s'est servis de nous ? qu'elle nous a menti ?**

**- " Non je ne l'ai pas oublier , répondit Damon mais je pense que chacun à le droit à une seconde chance , nous n'allons pas l'ignorer toute notre vie , c'est sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se faire passer pour Katherine et je n'apprécie pas qu'elle est fait ça mais à un moment il faut savoir pardonner .**

**- " Ecoute fais ce que tu veux mais moi je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision , déclara Stefan .**

**- " D'accord fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais lui pardonner , reprit Damon .**

Les deux frères se remirent en selle et repartir au manoir . Pendant qu'ils rentraient Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la vraie raison pour laquelle il pardonnait Elena c'était parce que ça présence lui manquait . Elle avait beau ressemblait à Katherine mais Damon remarquait qu'Elena était plus compréhensive , plus gentille et douce que Katherine . Ses balades à cheval avec elle et ses leçons d'équitation lui manquait .

Damon s'occupa de Pilgrim puis il se dirigea vers le manoir pour parler à Elena .

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? je sais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais je vous fait la promesse que dans le prochain chapitre il y'en aura . **


	13. Chapter 13

**Nana Anais : non Katherine ne va pas du tout apprécier le retournement de situation =)et voici la chapitre de leur discussion j'espère qu'il te plaiera :D**

**Sans plus attendre le chapitre 13 :)**

Quand il arriva au manoir Damon alla frapper à la chambre d'Elena mais il n'obtenut aucune réponse comme Marthe passait dans le couloir il lui demanda où était Elena . Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle était dans le jardin . Damon la remercia et partit à la recherche d'Elena .

Il l'a trouva finalement assise sur un banc près de la fontaine , il prit place à côté d'elle .

**- " Elena je peux vous parler ? demanda Damon .**

**- " Oui , répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui .**

**- " Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été déçu par votre comportement et que je n'ai pas du tout apprécier ce que vous avez fait , commença Damon .**

Elena n'était pas fière d'elle et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en étant anxieuse de ce que Damon allait dire par la suite .

**" Mais je pense que vous deviez avoir vos raisons de faire ça et que tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance , tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie , déclara Damon .**

Elena ne savait pas quoi dire , elle était tellement heureuse qu'il est finit par lui pardonner .

**" Merci Damon , merci beaucoup , répondit Elena avec un franc sourire .**

Après un petit silence Damon prit la parole .

**- " Que diriez-vous si nous continuons vos leçons d'équitation ?**

**- " J'en serais ravie , je vais me changer et je vous retrouve à l'écurie , informa Elena .**

Damon acquieça et Elena partie vers le manoir le sourire aux lèvres mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Katherine avait tout entendue .

Après s'être changée , Elena rejoignit Damon à l'écurie pour préparer Caramel mais Damon l'arrêta .

**- " Je peux vous posez une question ? dit-il**

Elena acquieça et Damon poursuivit .

**- " Est-ce que c'était vous dans l'écurie avec moi quand Luna était malade ?**

**- " Oui c'était moi , répondit Elena .**

**- " Aujourd'hui et les autres jours vous vous occuperez d'elle , vous avez était là pour moi et pour elle quand nous en avions le plus besoin et je vous remercie beaucoup pour cela . A moins que vous ne vouliez vous occupez d'un autre cheval ?**

**- " Non , je m'occuperez de Luna avec grand plaisir . Et de rien cela m'a fait plaisir d'être là avec vous , répondit Elena .**

Damon affichait un grand sourire sur son visage , il appréciait vraiment Elena . Puis tout les deux partirent chercher ce qu'il faut pour monter leurs chevaux respectifs .

**- " Vous vous rapellez comment mettre la selle et le licol ? interrogea Damon .**

**- " Un peu mais je préfèrerais que vous me dites comment il faut faire je ne me rapelle plus très bien , avoua Elena .**

**- " D'accord ne vous inquiétez pas , c'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas encore mettre la selle et le licol je vais vous montrez , dit Damon .**

Damon sella Luna sans difficulté puis il fit de même pour Pilgrim . Ils partirent ensuite en balade . Ils empruntèrent un chemin qui était parfaitement entretenu et qui longeait des champs .

**- " J'ai envie d'aller au trot , pensez-vous que je suis prête ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Vous n'avez été qu'une fois au trot et je pense que vous n'avez pas eut assez de leçon pour aller à cette allure , informa Damon .**

Elena afficha une mine déçue mais Damon avait raison . Il voyait bien qu'Elena était déçue mais elle était débutante et si elle allait au trot elle pourrait tomber .

**- " Mais si vous voulez nous pouvons allez au trot de cet arbre jusqu'à celui là , dit Damon en désignant deux arbres qui n'était pas très éloignés les un des autres .**

**- " Oui ça serait géniale , répondit Elena enthousiaste .**

Elle avait envie d'un peu de vitesse , de sensation . Damon dit à Elena de mettre Luna derrière Pilgrim puis il partit au trot , Luna suivit docilement Pilgrim à la même allure . Elena était heureuse et elle appréciait de trotter malgrè qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop à trouver son équilibre sur la jument . Ils atteignirent bientôt l'arbre indiqué par Damon mais Elena ne l'atteignit jamais .

Juste avant d'arrêter de trotter un serpent passa devant Luna ce qui effraya la jument . Luna se cabra ce qui arracha un cri à Elena , puis la jument partie au galop avec Elena qui cherchait à s'accrocher aux rênes . Damon partit immédiatement avec Pilgrim à la poursuite de Luna et Elena . Elle tenta d'arrêter la jument en vain , celle-ci poursuivait sa course folle et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur son dos . Damon faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rattraper Luna mais celle-ci était plus rapide que son cheval . Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de rattraper la jument , Elena tomba à terre . Damon descendit de son cheval et se précipita vers elle .

**- " Elena !**

La jeune fille était par terre , elle avait une grosse éraflure sur son bras gauche . Elle avait mal aux jambes et en soulevant un peu sa robe pour voir ses autres blessures elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait ses genoux qui étaient aussi éraflés .

**- " Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Damon inquiet .**

Elena lui montra ses blessures .

**- " Je suis tellement désolé , dit-il , en plus je n'ai rien pour vous soignez .**

**- " Ne soyez pas désolé ce n'est pas de votre faute , c'est ce serpent qui est passer juste devant Luna et elle a prit peur , expliqua Elena .**

**- " Il faut tout de suite aller au manoir pour vous soignez , je vais vous aidez à vous relevez .**

Damon passa son bras derrière les épaules d'elena et l'aida à se relever puis il voulu la faire monter sur Pilgrim mais celle-ci l'arrêta .

**- " Il faut récupérer Luna , déclara t-elle .**

**- " Non vous êtes la priorité Elena vous êtes blessé Luna attendra elle n'est pas perdue , répondit Damon .**

**- " Je ne vais pas mourrir , allez la cherchez je vous attends , insista Elena .**

Damon soupira , il déposa délicatement Elena par terre et partit chercher Luna . Il revint quelques minutes après avec celle-ci , il aida Elena à se lever . Chacun évita de penser à la sensation qu'ils éprouvaient à cause de proximitée de leurs corps et Damon aida Elena à monter sur Luna . Ils repartirent vers le manoir , Elena souffrait pendant le trajet , ses blessures lui faisait de plus en plus mal mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître .

Elena remarqua une chose , plus ils s'approchaient du manoir et plus Damon avait l'air anxieux et elle savait pourquoi . Comme elle était partie en balade avec Damon et qu'elle était tombée , si Guiseppe la voyait blessée il accuserait automatiquement son fils et dirait que c'était de sa faute . A quelques mètres du manoir Elena stoppa Luna , Damon surprit fit de même avec Pilgrim et mit son cheval à côté de Luna .

**- " Elena il faut que nous nous dêpechions vous ne pouvez pas restez comme ça , dit Damon .**

**- " Je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez , je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas montrer mes blessures . Je sais que Guiseppe va vous accusez d'être responsable de ce qui est arrivé si il me voit comme ça et je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! vous ne méritez pas ça Damon .**

**- " Je... vous n'avez vraiment pas à faire ça , dit Damon honteux qu'Elena est vue son stress .**

Elena posa sa main sur celle de Damon .

**-" Si je vais le faire , ce qu'il vous fait subir est injuste personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce genre de comportement , rétorqua Elena .**

**- " Je vous remercie .**

Elena lui sourit et ils reprirent leur chemin , Damon appréciait beaucoup ce qu'Elena faisait pour lui , jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant et ça le touchait beaucoup .

Elena descsendit de Luna aider par Damon mais juste au moment où elle posa les pieds à terre , elle trébucha , Damon la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et son visage se retrouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Damon . Celui-ci ne se recula pas et Elena non plus . Aucun des deux n'osait rompre le contact visuel , chacun était totalement hypnotisé et ils ne voulaient pas bougés d'un centimètre .Alors leurs visages se rapprochèrent comme si ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un envers l'autre mais ...

- " Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos chevaux ? demanda une voix masculine .

Damon et Elena sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent .

**- " Euh oui ... occupé vous de Luna je vais m'occupé de Pilgrim , répondit Damon encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer .**

**-" Bien monsieur , répondit le palefrenier en emmenant Luna .**

Elena et Damon après un dernier regard échangé partir chacun de leur côté en maudissant intérieurement le palefrenier d'avoir interromput leur moment .

Elena monta dans sa chambre et appela Marthe qui vint aussitôt .

**- " Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama t-elle en voyant les blessures d'elena , que vous est-il arriver ?**

**- " Je suis tombé de cheval mais je vous en prie ne le dites à personne , répondit Elena .**

**- " D'accord , acceta Marthe qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi Elena voulait que ça ne se sache pas .**

**- " Vous pensez que vous pouvez réussir à soigner mes blessures ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Oui j'ai un très bon remède de famille à base de plante , je vais aller le chercher , déclara Marthe .**

**- " Très bien je vous remercie .**

Marthe revint avec le remède , avant de le passer sur les blessures d'Elena , elle nettoya les plaies . Une fois que les soins furent terminé Elena remercia Marthe puis se fut l'heure du dîner . Avant de descendre pour manger Elena avait prit soin de prendre une veste pour cacher l'éraflure qui était sur son bras .

**Vos avis ? eh oui vous auriez cru que Damon et Elena se serait embrassés ? eh bien non désolé =) je sais je suis méchante avec vous, je l'avoue mais rassurez-vous je me rattraperai plus tard =) **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui laisseront des reviews , je vous aime mes lecteurs chéri =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Donc voici le chapitre 14 je vous avez promis que je me rattraperai ;) et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas , en tout cas je sans me vanter je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

Durant le dîner , Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que Damon l'a regardait tout le temps avec un regard inquiet , il se demandait si Elena allait mieux . Après le dîner , Elena monta dans sa chambre . Après quelques minutes Damon frappa à sa porte et elle lui ouvrit . Elle s'assit sur son lit et Damon fit de même .

**- " Vous allez mieux ? demanda Damon .**

**- " Oui merci , Marthe m'a passer une sorte de pommade qui est un remède à base de plante et cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien , répondit-elle .**

**- " Tant mieux ... Elena je voulais savoir ... quand je vous ai embrassez dans le box de Luna est-ce qu'en m'embrassant vous étiez sincère ?**

**- " Oui c'était sincère , répondit Elena sans hésitation .**

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux , puis Damon décida de faire le premier pas , il prit la main d'Elena dans la sienne et se rapprocha d'elle . Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte . Damon la suppliait des yeux de ne pas répondre mais elle répondit quand même . Elle s'éloigna de lui a regret et ouvrit la porte dévoilant Katherine .

**- " Je vous dérange ? demanda Katherine en aperçevant Damon .**

**- " Je ... non , balbutia Elena qui au fond d'elle bouillait de rage .**

**- " Bon alors Damon tu nous excusera mais je dois parler à ma soeur , répliqua Katherine en accentuant le mot "soeur " .**

Damon quitta à regret la chambre d'Elena en lui jetant un dernier regard . Dès que Damon fut partit Katherine plaqua Elena contre le mur en la tenant par la gorge .

**- " Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'approcher d'eux et tu ne m'a pas écouter , gronda Katherine .**

**- " Je n'ai rien ... fait de mal , dit Elena qui luttait pour respirer .**

**- " Un conseil ne t'approche plus de Damon , c'est clair !**

**- " Il n'est pas ta propriété ! tu n'en à rien à faire de lui , tu ne l'aime pas ! s'exclama Elena .**

Katherine resserra sa prise sur Elena et la foudroya du regard .

**- " Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours obtenue ce que j'ai voulu et ça ne va certainement pas changer à cause de toi une simple humaine ! si tu ne veux pas mourrir ne te mesure plus jamais à moi où tu le regrettera , menaça Katherine .**

Elle relâcha Elena et partit . Celle-ci se frotta le dos , Katherine lui avait fait mal en la plaquant contre le mur . Elena décida de se mettre au lit , elle avait eut une longue et douloureuse journée .

Le lendemain , Elena n'avait pas vu Damon de la journée car celui-ci avait était très occupé puisque Guiseppe lui avait donné beaucoup de travail à lui ainsi qu'à Stefan . Ce fut le soir avant de dîner qu'Elena vit Damon , celui-ci lui prit la main et lui remit un papier . Elle le mit dans sa poche le temps du dîner . Après avoir manger elle déplia le papier et aperçue l'écriture élégante de Damon .

" _Rejoignez-moi à la fontaine ce soir à 22h_

_Damon ._ "

Elena mit le papier dans sa poche et monta dans sa chambre . Elle s'installa sur son lit et pensa . Qu'est-ce que Damon pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Ce qui était sûre c'est qu'elle avait hâte de le voir car elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée . Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le nier : elle aimait Damon . Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte : c'était Emily .

**- " Bonsoir Elena j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous , vous allez pouvoir retourner dans votre siècle . J'ai réussi à rassembler tout les éléments pour effectuer le sort .**

**- " C'est génial , merci Emily .**

Curieusement Elena n'était pas aussi enchanté par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne l'aurait été avant et cela se renssentit dans sa voix .

**- " Vous ne semblez pas très enthousiaste à cette nouvelle , remarqua Emily .**

**- " Pour être sincère je me suis attachée à cette époque et aux personnes qui y vivent , avoua Elena .**

**- " Vous vous êtes attaché à Damon , dit Emily .**

**- " Oui mais pas seulement j'ai finis par m'habituer a être ici , répondit Elena .**

**- " Oui mais vous devez retournez dans votre siècle , c'est mieux pour tout le monde , déclara Emily .**

**- " Je sais , se résigna Elena .**

**- " Vous êtes tombé amoureuse de Damon , rétorqua Emily .**

**- " Oui il est très attachant et tellement gentil . S'il vous plaît Emily laissez-moi encore quelques jours ici .**

**- " D'accord , accepta Emily ,mais il faudra bien que vous partiez , vous ne pouvez pas rester ici pour toujours .**

**- " J'en suis consciente , acquieça Elena .**

**- " Bien j'y vais , bonne nuit Elena .**

**- " Bonne nuit .**

Après ça discution avec Emily , Elena retourna s'allonger sur son lit . Elle n'avait pas envie de repartir mais elle n'avait pas le choix .Les heures défilaient et Elena trouvait que le temps ne passait pas assez vite . Puis se fut l'heure d'y aller et Elena se rendit à la fontaine , Damon n'était pas encore arriver , elle décida alors de s'asseoir sur un banc et de l'attendre .

Quelques minutes après Damon arriva et s'assit à côté d'elle .

**- " Vous m'avez manquée aujourd'hui , commença t-il .**

**- " Vous aussi , répondit Elena .**

Damon lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main .

- " Elena si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire . Au début quand vous vous êtes fait passez pour Katherine je ne faisais pas la diffèrence , je pensais que c'était vraiment elle . Et puis quand vous nous avez dit toute la vérité j'étais en colère contre vous parce que je pensais que vous vous étiez servit de moi et que le baiser que nous avions échangés ne valait rien pour vous . Je ne vous ai ensuite plus parlé pendant plusieurs jours mais je me suis vite rendu compte que votre présence me manquait .Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à vous , vous êtes tellement plus compréhensive , plus douce , plus gentille qu'elle .J'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous avez fait pour moi en ne montrant pas vos blessures cela prouve que vous vous souciez de moi . Je ne pouvais plus attendre de vous dire la vérité je vous aime Elena .

Elena était très touché par la déclaration de Damon , c'était tellement bien dit , elle était sûre que jamais elle n'entendrait ça de la bouche de Damon . Et dire qu'elle devait repartir c'était tellement dur de se séparer de lui alors qu'elle avait enfin trouver le bonheur . Mais Emily lui laissait quelques jours de plus et Elena allait en profiter , elle passerait chaque secondes avec Damon . Elle sortit de ses pensées et posa son regard sur Damon . Celui-ci la regardait en attendant la moindre réaction de sa part . Celle-ci ne tarda pas à réagir , elle ferma la distance entre eux et l'embrassa . Leur baiser était à la fois un mélange d'amour et de passion . Damon mit ses mains sur la taille d'Elena afin de la rapprocher de lui tandis qu'Elena passe ses bras autour du cou de Damon . Elena arrêta d'embrasser Damon à contre coeur pour reprendre son souffle .

**- " Je t'aime tellement , lui dit-elle .**

Damon posa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celle d'Elena puis la prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre . Il la déposa sur son lit et recommença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis dans le cou . Elena appréciait le contact des lèvres de Damon sur les siennes .

**- " Promet-moi que tu sera toujours auprès de moi , dit Damon entre deux baisers .**

Elena fut tenter de ne rien lui promettre , mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité , qu'en faite elle venait du futur et qu'elle devrait bientôt partit alors elle mentit .

**- " Je te le promet , dit Elena qui savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse .**

ça lui brisait le coeur de devoir lui mentir mais elle n'avait pas le choix . Damon fut satisfait de sa réponse et recommença à l'embrasser tandis qu'Elena faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes sachant qu'elle devrait bientôt repartir .

**Tadam ! =D alors ça vous a plu ? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le chapitre 15 et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! =) **

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla , les bras de Damon l'entourait dans une étreinte confortable . Damon ouvrit les yeux en sentant Elena remuer dans ses bras .

**- " Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé , dit Elena .**

**- " Des réveils comme ça j'en veux tout les matins , répondit Damon en l'embrassant .**

Il l'attira plus près d'elle et l'embrassa encore sans jamais la relâcher . Au bout d'un moment passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre Elena prit la parole .

**- " Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour le petit-déjeuner .**

**- " Oh non tu restes avec moi , dit Damon en resserrant son étreinte .**

**- " J'aimerais beaucoup mais je dois me préparer , répondit Elena .**

Damon la fit taire en l'embrassant fougueusement . Elena resta encore un peu plus dans les bras de Damon puis se dégagea à contre coeur de lui et partit rejoindre sa chambre .

L'après-midi , Damon proposa à Elena d'aller en balade et celle-ci accepta . Ils sellèrent chacun leurs chevaux et partir , au début ils empruntèrent le chemin habituel puis Damon en prit un autre .

**- " Où va t-on ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Tu verra , dit Damon content de faire découvrir un nouvel endroit à Elena .**

Après quelques minutes , ils arrivèrent à destination . Elena trouvait l'endroit magnifique , devant eux s'étendait un grand étang où des canards se baignaient tranquillement . Sur la gauche il y avait une petite maison et Elena remarqua que la propriété était parfaitement entretenue . Avec le soleil et le beau temps qui était au rendez-vous , Elena savait qu'elle allait passer une bonne après-midi ici . Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux puis Damon prit la main d'Elena et l'emmena au bord du lac .

**- " Tu veux faire un tour de barque ? demanda Damon .**

**- " Je ne suis pas trop rassurée par ce genre de transport , répondit Elena .**

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas avec moi tu es en sécurité , rassura t-il .**

**- " D'accord , finit par accepter Elena .**

Damon l'embrassa puis il l'aida à monter dans la barque . Ensuite il prit les rames et commença à ramer . Elena ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par les mouvements de la barque sur l'eau . Puis arriver vers le milieu de l'étang , Damon s'arrêta et elle rouvrit les yeux .

**- " Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle .**

**- " Oui tout va très bien , répondit Damon .**

**- " Pourquoi t'es tu arrêter ? demanda alors Elena .**

**- " Parce que je voulais t'offrir un cadeau et j'ai pensé que ça serait l'endroit idéal , déclara t-il .**

Elena trouvait que le moment était incroyablement cliché , le fait qu'il soit tout les deux dans une barque et qu'il veuille lui offrir un cadeau mais elle s'en fichait , tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle était avec lui . Damon sortit une boite de sa poche et la lui tendit .

Elle l'a prit , l'ouvrit et découvrit un bracelet en or .

**- " Merci Damon , il est magnifique ! s'exclama Elena .**

**- " De rien , il appartenait à ma mère et je voulais que tu l'ai , dit-il .**

**- " Je ne peux pas l'accepter , tu dois le garder c'est un souvenir de ta mère , répondit Elena .**

**- " Oui mais je veux qu'il soit à toi , je suis sûre que ma mère aurait été heureuse de voir que je te l'aurais donné , répliqua Damon .**

**- " D'accord merci beaucoup j'apprécie vraiment ton cadeau , dit Elena en se déplaçant vers lui pour l'embrasser .**

Mais elle n'atteignit jamais Damon , juste au moment où elle allait l'embrasser la barque se mit à basculer à cause d'un mouvement brusque d'Elena .

**- " Il ne faut plus ...**

Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba à l'eau sous le regard affolé d'Elena .

**" Oh mon dieu , Damon ! Damon !**

Elle le cherchait mais il n'était nul part pour être vu , la jeune fille commença à paniquer redoutant le pire .

**- " Damon ! appela Elena en regardant dans l'eau .**

Puis Damon finit par remonter à la surface .

**- " L'eau est à bonne température , tu veux venir te baigner ? demanda Damon en riant .**

**- " Ce n'est pas drôle tu aurais pu te noyer ! s'exclama Elena .**

**- " Je suis toujours là ne soit pas en colère , répondit-il .**

Elena aida Damon a remonter sur la barque et ils revinrent sur la terre ferme . Damon aida Elena à descendre de la barque et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras . Résultat Elena était aussi mouillée .

**- " Tu l'a fait exprès ! dit Elena .**

**- " Oui et non , répondit Damon un sourire en coin .**

Elena reconnaissait là le Damon du 21ème siècle avec son sourire en coin et son comportement . Damon ammena Elena dans la petite maison qu'elle avait vu en arrivant . Ils entrèrent , il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce qui comportait une table avec quatre chaises , un canapé , quelques meubles et une cheminée . Damon mit du bois dans la cheminée , alluma un feu et ils se mirent tout les deux sur le canapé près de la cheminée pour se sécher . Elena tenait la main de Damon et avait mit sa tête sur son torse . Ils restèrent dans les bras les uns des autres à discutés puis ils durent repartir .

En rentrant , Elena demanda à Damon si elle pouvait s'occuper de Luna , celui-ci accepta et alla chercher tout le matériel nécessaire . Ensuite il lui montra ce qu'il fallait faire puis il laissa Elena se débrouiller tout en lui donnant de temps en temps quelques conseils . Ensuite il s'occupa de Pilgrim avec Elena puis ils retournèrent au manoir pour se laver et se changé pour le dîner .

**- " J'ai passé une excellente journée merci , dit Elena à Damon alors qu'elle était devant sa porte de chambre .**

**- " De rien c'était un plaisir , dit-il en lui prenant la main et en y déposant un baiser ce qui fit rire Elena . Je te revois au dîner .**

Il s'éloigna et Elena rentra dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres . Elle se lava puis avec l'aide de Marthe s'habilla , elle mit son bracelet .

**- " Vous avez un très beau bracelet , dit Marthe .**

**- " Merci c'est Damon qui me l'a offert il appartenait à sa mère , informa Elena .**

**- " Je vais vous posé une question indiscrète : Vous et Damon vous êtes ensembles ?**

**- " Oui , répondit joyeusement Elena .**

**- " Je suis tellement contente pour vous , rétorqua Marthe un sourire se dessinant sur son visage .**

Elena la remercia puis elle descendit pour le dîner . Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers Damon l'attendait . Il lui proposa son bras , elle le prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger . Quand ils entrèrent tout les regards se posaient sur eux . Le regard de Guiseppe était surprit ainsi que celui de Stefan mais Katherine elle les foudroya du regard .

**- " Elena et moi nous sommes ensembles , annonça Damon pour répondre aux questions silencieuses qui se posait .**

**- " Je suis content pour toi , déclara Stefan qui se réjouissait d'avoir Katherine pour lui tout seul .**

Guiseppe lui ne dit rien , ainsi Elena et Damon ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait quant à Katherine son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait mais Elena s'en moquait .

Ils s'asséyèrent et mangèrent . Après le dîner , Damon rejoignit Elena dans sa chambre pour la nuit .

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla et s'aperçu que Damon l'observait .

**- " Bonjour , savais-tu qu'il était impoli de regarder une personne comme ça ? dit-elle en souriant .**

**- " Peut-être mais tu es tellement belle que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , répondit Damon en l'embrassant .**

Après un long moment à s'embrasser , Damon finit par rejoindre sa chambre à contre coeur pour se préparer .

Elena après s'être habiller descendit et comme à chaque fois passa devant le bureau de Guiseppe mais cette fois-ci quelque chose l'interpela .

**Avez-vous aimer ce chapitre ? les moments delena vous ont plu ? et qu'est-ce qui peut bien interpeler Elena ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Les reviews ont diminués pour le chapitre 15 =( **

**Voici le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il y est un peu plus de review =)**

**... - " Nous n'allons pas laisser ces monstres envahir notre ville .**

Elena se figea , elle regarda aux alentours pour voir si personne ne la voyait puis elle écouta la conversation à travers la porte fermer du bureau de Guiseppe .

**- " Bien sûr que non , il faut réunir tout les membres du conseil et nous déciderons de ce que nous devons faire , dit Guiseppe . Si nous ne voulons pas nous faire tuer par ces créatures nous devons être parfaitement prêts et organiser . Nous agirons la nuit .**

**... - " Oui je vais apporter mon invention , il faudra récupérer des fusils avec des balles en bois et des fléchettes de verveine .**

Elena savait ce qui était en train de se préparer , les vampires allaient tous être capturés . Ce serait la nuit où Damon et Stefan seraient tués et transformés en vampire . Elle n'entendait plus un bruit à travers la porte et décida de s'éloigner , elle en avait assez entendue . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec Damon mais en même temps elle ne savait pas quand ils agiraient .

Elena se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de trouver un livre pour s'occuper en l'absence de Damon qui était partit avec Stefan et Guiseppe en ville . Elle entra dans l'immense bibliothèque et commença à chercher un livre parmis les centaines qui étaient exposés .

Pearl rendit visite à Katherine en fin d'après-midi .

**- " Cet après-midi Johnathan Gilbert est venue me voir , il m'a informé qu'il allait agir contre les vampires . Si il savait que j'en était un il ne me l'aurait certainement pas dit , rigola Pearl . Il ne m'a pas dit quand ils agiraient mais nous devrions envisager de partir .**

**- " Non je reste ici faite ce que vous voulez mais moi je ne pars pas , répondit Katherine .**

**- " Vous prenez un gros risque en restant ici , fit remarquer Pearl .**

**- " Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas transformer les deux frères , rétorqua Katherine .**

**- " Bien , je vais rester ici aussi de toute façon je suppose que nous aurons le temps de réagir si jamais ils s'attaquent à nous , déclara Pearl .**

Les deux vampires continuèrent de discuté sans se douter de ce qui leur arriverait par la suite .

Elena sortie de la bibliothèque après 2 heures de lecture , c'était l'heure du dîner et elle alla s'installer à table avec les autres . Après avoir manger elle regagna sa chambre et attendit que Damon vienne la rejoindre . Mais elle remarqua qu'il avait du retard .

Damon s'apprétait à rejoindre Elena dans sa chambre , il fut violemment tirer sur le côté . Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il était dans la chambre de Katherine .

**- " Lache-moi ! grogna Damon .**

**- " Alors c'est ça elle compte plus que moi , dit Katherine d'un ton désinvolte .**

**- " Oui , elle compte bien plus à mes yeux que tu ne pourras jamais compter , répondit Damon .**

Katherine le prit par le cou et resserra de plus en plus sa prise autour de lui . Damon commençait à manquer d'air .

**- " Fais attention à ce que tu dis , sinon ça pourrait mal se finir pour toi ! menaça t-elle .**

Damon haletait ,bientôt il n'aurait plus d'air . Katherine finit par le relâcher , celui-ci tomba à terre et passa une main sur son cou marquer par les doigts de Katherine . Il peinait à reprendre son souffle et une fois qu'il put respirer normalement il tenta de s'enfuir mais Katherine l'arrêta en lui attrapant par le bras .

**- " Une dernière chose avant que tu parte . Tu va boire mon sang , tu ne va pas tenter de t'échapper , dit Katherine en l'hypnotisant .**

Katherine se mordit le poignée et le mit dans la bouche de Damon . Il bu le sang sans rien dire puis Katherine l'hypnotisa une seconde fois .

**- " Tu va oublier tout ce qui s'est passée ce soir , et tout les soirs tu va venir me voir pour que je te donne mon sang , compris ?**

Damon hocha machinalement la tête , son visage vidé de toute expression puis Katherine lui dit qu'il pouvait partir et il s'exécuta .

Elena s'inquiétait, Damon était très en retard , elle décida donc d'aller voir si il était dans sa chambre . Elle emprunta le couloir et à sa grande surprise le vit sortir de la chambre de Katherine , le visage sans expression .

**- " Damon ? appela t-elle .**

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle toujours avec le même visage , Elena ne savait pas ce que Katherine lui avait fait mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'elle l'avait hypnotiser . Elle s'approcha de lui .

**- " Damon ça va ? dit-elle**

Il réagit enfin au son de sa voix en sursautant légèrement .

**- " Oui pourquoi ? demanda t-il .**

Elena remarqua une chose : il avait une tâche de sang sur sa chemise . Elle comprit que Katherine lui avait fait boire son sang et elle savait pourquoi : elle devait être au courant que les vampires seraient bientôt chasser et tué et comme elle voulait transformer Damon et Stefan elle commençait à les nourrir de son sang .

**- " Non rien c'est pas grave , répondit Elena .**

Elena et Damon allèrent dans la chambre d'Elena et comme à leur habitude passaient la nuit ensemble .

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu =) vos avis ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! j'ai presque attends les 100 reviews ! **

**à partir de ce chapitre les choses vont se compliqués ... je ne vous dit rien de plus =)**

Le lendemain , Damon et Elena allèrent faire leur balade quotidienne à cheval et la journée se passa comme toutes les autres , ils étaient heureux de passés toutes leurs journées ensembles . Elena s'habituait à passer des journées entière avec Damon et elle ne voulait changer ça pour rien au monde mais le destin en avait décidé autrement ...

Un soir alors que tout le monde était endormi , ou presque tout le monde , Katherine alla rejoindre Stefan dans sa chambre comme à son habitude . Dès qu'elle entra , Stefan l'acueillit en l'embrassant puis comme chaque soir Katherine lui donna de son sang . Plus tôt dans la journée , elle avait forçée Damon à prendre de son sang comme tout les autres jours . Stefan , après avoir bu le sang recommença à embrasser Katherine . Ils étaient sur le lit de Stefan quand Katherine arrêta de l'embrasser .

**- " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Stefan inquiet .**

**- " Eh bien j'ai de plus en plus faim et je n'ai pas mangé , expliqua la vampire .**

**- " Prends ce qu'il te faut , dit Stefan .**

Katherine ne refusa bien évidemment pas l'invitation et planta ses crocs dans le cou de Stefan , mais dès les premières gouttes elle ressentit une intense brûlure dans sa bouche et sa gorge . Elle se retira vivement de Stefan et tomba par terre en suffoquant .

**- " Katherine ? s'exclama Stefan inquiet . Que se passe t-il ?**

**- " Vervaine , réussit à dire Katherine .**

La vervaine s'infiltrait à grande vitesse dans le corps de Katherine . Stefan était à ses côtés et ne savait plus quoi faire . Mais d'un coup la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Guiseppe apparut avec plusieurs hommes derrière lui . Un des hommes planta une fléchette de vervaine dans le bras de Katherine ce qui l'affaiblit de plus en plus .

**- " Père il faut l'aider , cria Stefan .**

**- " Certainement pas ! C'est un vampire , un monstre elle mérite de mourrir , déclara Guiseppe . Emmenez-là !**

**- " Non père je vous en prie laissez là vivre elle n'a rien fait , répliqua Stefan .**

Mais Guiseppe ne l'écoutait pas et des hommes emmenèrent Katherine ,celle-ci essaya de s'enfuir mais n'y parvint pas . Guiseppe s'approcha de Stefan en le foudroyant du regard .

**- " Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler comme ça devant mes hommes . Tu me fais passer pour qui a défendre ce monstre ? les gens vont croire que tu défends les vampires et tu peux aller en prison pour ça . Elle t'a envouté , ton amour pour elle n'était pas réelle ! alors maintenant tu va te ressaisir et tu va nous aider à traquer ses créatures , dit Guiseppe .**

**- " Mais ... commença Stefan .**

**- " Il n'y a pas de mais Stefan , je t'attends dans la cours tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer , informa Guiseppe puis il partit .**

Stefan était désemparé , la femme qu'il aimait venait d'être emmener et allait mourrir . Puis il trouva la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : demander de l'aide à son grand frère .

Damon et Elena étaient tranquillement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils entendirent du bruit provenant du couloir . Damon et Elena échangèrent un regard intrigué par ce qui pouvait bien se passé . Ils s'habillèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent puis avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte de la chambre , Stefan l'avait ouvert .

**- " Il faut faire vite ils traquent tout les vampires , Katherine a été emmené , informa Stefan .**

Elena fit mine d'être choquée même si elle ne l'était pas . Elle faisait semblant parce que dans son mensonge elle avait raconter à tout le monde que Katherine était sa soeur , il aurait paru bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas choquée .

**- " Aide-moi Damon , s'il te plait ! implora Stefan .**

Damon voulu refuser mais il ne pouvait pas , son frère lui en voudrait à vie si il n'avait pas tenter quelque chose pour la sauver . Alors il accepta pas pour Katherine mais pour son frère .

Elena , quant à elle savait ce qui se passerait , les deux frères seraient tués en essayant de sauver Katherine . Elle réalisa alors que ce fut sa dernière journée avec Damon et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus à part dans son siècle . Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix .

**- " Elle est là , attraper là !**

Plusieurs hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Damon et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Elena se retrouvait avec une fléchette de vervaine dans le bras ce qui lui arracha un cri . Elle fut baïonner et emmener de force , elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre en vain .

Damon lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux , pourquoi l'emmenait t-il alors qu'elle n'était pas un vampire .

**- " Non attendez elle n'est pas un vampire ! cria Damon en courant après les hommes .**

Mais ils ne l'écoutait pas et emmenèrent Elena dans la cours puis la mirent dans une cage avec Katherine . Damon crier encore et encore puis il vit son père .

**- " Arrêter ça ! elle n'est pas un vampire , elle est humaine , cria Damon à son père .**

**- " Ne la défendez pas ! dit Guiseppe sur le même ton que son fils , c'est la soeur jumelle de Katherine elle est donc un vampire elle aussi .**

**- " Non elle ne l'est pas ! réfléchissez ! Katherine est un vampire parce que quelqu'un la transformer mais ce n'est pas obligé qu'Elena soit transformer aussi , ce n'est pas parce que sa soeur est un vampire qu'obligatoirement elle en est un aussi , s'énerva Damon contre l'absurdité de son père .**

**- " Emmenez les à l'église , ordonna Guiseppe au cochet .**

Le cochet obéit et la diligance commença à partir .

**TADAM ! désolée mais faut bien faire durer le suspens =) **

**je sais que j'ai réutiliser des scènes de la série mais il le fallait pour ma fiction . **

**j'espère qu'il vous as plu =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Encore une fois les reviews sont en baissent =( snif .**

**En tout cas je suis assez fière de ce chapitre je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai écris après ce n'est que mon avis =D .**

**Ce qui ne sont pas fan de Guiseppe ( en gros tout le monde ) ;) vont le détester encore plus dans ce chapitre ...**

**- " Non ! dit Damon en barrant le chemin à la diligance qui avait fait à peine quelques mètres . Je ne vous laisserez pas l'emmener ! Père , poursuivit-il en se tournant vers lui , vous seriez prêt à sacrifier une innocente à cause de vos fausses convictions !**

**- " Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton ! s'enerva Guiseppe , maintenant laissez passer cette diligance .**

**- " Non ! puisque vous ne m'écoutez pas laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver que ce n'est pas un vampire . Son coeur bat , allez vérifiez .**

**- " Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telle absurditées , répondit Guiseppe .**

**- " Ecoutez moi pour une fois dans votre vie ! hurla Damon .**

**- " Arrêtez de me parlez sur ce ton ! dès que tout ça sera finit vous retournerez à la guerre pour m'avoir désobéit et pour m'avoir manqué de respect . Et si vous désertez à nouveau vous serez chasser de la maison , averti Guiseppe .**

Damon était litéralement outré par les paroles de son père , il était près à l'expulsé de chez lui rien que pour prouver qu'il avait raison mais Damon était près à tout pour sauver Elena qu'importe le prix .

**- " D'accord j'irai à la guerre mais en échange je vous prie d'aller vérifier mes paroles et d'aller voir si son coeur bat , dit Damon plus calmement .**

**- " Serait-ce un deal ? dit Guiseppe étonné .**

Il voulait lui répondre oui si vous voulez vous débarrasez de moi en m'emmenant à la guerre mais il se retint .

**- " Oui j'irai à la guerre et en échange aller vérifier si son coeur bat , répéta Damon .**

Guiseppe soupira et envoya un des ses hommes vérifier les dires de Damon . Quelques minutes l'homme revint .

**- " Son coeur bat monsieur , dit-il à Guiseppe .**

**- " Laissez là partir , ordonna Guiseppe .**

En quelques minutes , Elena fut libérer et se précipita dans les bras de Damon , celui-ci là serra aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais serrée . Guiseppe les regarda , marmonna de brève excuse et avant de partir dit à son fils :

**- " J'espère que vous respecterez votre part du deal .**

Damon lui lança à peine un regard et se reconçentra sur Elena .

**- " Merci beaucoup sans toi je serais morte , dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément . Mais tu va être obligé de retourner à la guerre , je suis tellement désolée .**

**- "Tu as entendu notre conversation ? , dit Damon .**

Elena hocha la tête , Damon avait été près à tout pour la sauver .

**- " Ne soit pas désolé tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois vivante , reprit-il en l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras .**

**- " Tu ne mérite vraiment pas ça , répliqua Elena en fondant en larmes . Il te fait vivre un enfer !**

Damon essuya les larmes qui coulait sur les joues d'Elena et la prit encore dans ses bras en lui murmurant des je t'aime à son oreille . Mais ils furent interromput par Stefan qui courraient vers eux .

**- " Elena je suis content que tu ailles bien , dit-il .**

**- " Merci , répondit-elle .**

**- " Damon il faut qu'on parte sinon on ne pourra jamais rattraper la diligance qui emmène Katherine , déclara t-il .**

**- " Oui allons-y , acquieça Damon .**

Avant de partir Damon prit une dernière fois Elena dans ses bras et l'embrassa .

**- " Je t'aime , lui dit-il .**

Elena se mit à pleurer , c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait après il serait mort .

**- " Ne pleure pas tout ira bien , on se revoit tout à l'heure , reprit-il en essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille .**

**- " Je t'aime , lui dit-elle .**

Damon déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son front et partit avec Stefan . Elle voulait le retenir , lui dire de ne pas y aller mais elle ne le fit pas , car si il n'y avait pas été il ne serait pas transformer en vampire et elle n'aurait jamais pu le connaitre . Elena ne put retenir ses larmes . C'était trop dur , elle était heureuse avec lui et maintenant elle devait être séparé de lui pour toujours , pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais vivre dans le bohneur ? Elle regarda le bracelet que lui avait offert Damon et elle se dit qu'elle le garderait toujours quoi qu'il arrive .

Emily vint vers Elena .

**- " Elena , vous devez retourner dans votre siècle maintenant , vous ne pouvez plus rester ici .**

**- " Je sais , acquieça Elena en essuyant ses larmes .**

**- " Venez avec moi , j'ai préparé le matériel pour faire le sort dans la forêt comme ça personne ne nous verra , informa Emily .**

Elena hocha la tête et elles se mirent en route .

Damon et Stefan avaient réussit à devancer la diligance qui emmenait Katherine et il avait établit un plan . Damon ferait arrêter la diligance en prétendant avoir vu un vampire dans les bois , ensuite il ferait perdre les hommes qui le suiverait dans les bois . Pendant ce temps Stefan délivrerait Katherine . La diligance approcha et Damon se mit sur a route en faisant de grand signe pendant que Stefan restait caché .

**- " Arrêter ! j'ai vu un vampire dans les bois il faut le capturer , dit Damon .**

**- " D'accord nous allons vous suivre , dit un des hommes en descendant de la diligance et en prenant des fléchettes de vervaine ainsi qu'un fusil avec des balles en bois .**

Damon emmena les hommes dans les bois . Pendant ce temps , Stefan sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha doucement de la diligance . Il repéra un homme qui gardait la cage où était enfermer Katherine . Il prit un gros morceaux de bois par terre , s'approcha sans faire de bruit de l'homme et l'assoma . Il récupéra ensuite les clefs pour ouvrir la cage quand Damon arriva .

**- " C'est bon je les ai semés , informa Damon .**

Stefan chercha la bonne clefs et au bout d'un moment trouva la bonne puis ouvrit la cage . Ils transportèrent ensuite Katherine au sol , Stefan s'agenouilla à ses côtés .

**- " Katherine , réveillez-vous nous sommes là pour vous sauvez , dit Stefan .**

La vampire ouvrit les yeux encore bien trop affaiblit par la vervaine . Stefan et Damon étaient bien trop concentrer sur Katherine pour voir qu'un homme au loin les avaient vu . Mais tout se passa très vite , un coup de feu retentit brisant le silence de la forêt et Stefan tomba à terre .

**- " Stefan ! cria Damon en s'agenouillant auprès de lui .**

Stefan ne réagit pas aux appels désespérer de son frère et il comprit qu'il était mort . Il chercha autour de lui , la vision troublée par les larmes , pour savoir qui avait bien tué son frère ! Il distingua une silhouette au loin . Puis un 2ème coup de feu se fit entendre et Damon tomba au sol .

**Alors ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? svp review ! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos reviws qui sont en hausse grâce au chapitre précédent , j'ai atteint plus de 100 review et je vous remercie pour ça =)**

**Meg Bella : Merci , je suis contente que ma fic te plaise . Ne t'inquiète pas je poursuivrais ma fiction jusqu'au bout ! =)**

**ju : tu verra les réponses à tes questions sont dans les chapitres à venir =)**

**voici le chapitre 19 :**

La balle s'était logé près de son coeur et il la sentait . Une forte douleur s'empara de lui et se propageait dans son corps . Il fut parcouru de spasmes et bientôt tout ses membres se paralysèrent . C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il allait mourrir . Son frère était mort tout comme il allait l'être bientôt et lui et Stefan aurait eut tant de chose à vivre ensemble . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il regrettait toutes les disputes qu'il avait bien pu avoir avec Stefan à propos de Katherine , si ils étaient morts tout les deux c'était à cause d'elle !

Et il ne reverrait plus jamais Elena , il ne pourrait plus la prendre dans ses bras , l'embrasser , lui dire qu'il l'aimait . Il était vraiment heureux avec elle pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit séparer à jamais ? Tout à coup la douleur se fit de plus en plus intense et le froid s'empara de lui . Ses yeux menaçait de se fermer mais il voulu quand même essayer de survivre pour Elena même si il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas il voulait se battre , il gardait espoir . Mais au fur et à mesure l'espoir s'envola et ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir .

Elena et Emily avançaient maintenant à travers les champs . Bientôt elles arrivèrent dans une clairière où elles aperçurent plusieurs vampires qui se cachaient des humains qui étaient à quelques pas d'eux . Elena reconnu Pearl et Anna parmis les vampires . Emily fit signe à Elena et elles rejoignirent les vampires .

**- " Il faut que nous partions , déclara un vampire .**

**- " Si nous bougeons on se fera tuer , il faut que quelqu'un fasse divertion , dit un autre .**

**- " Je vais le faire , déclara Pearl .**

**- " Non maman , reste avec nous tu va te faire tuer , rétorqua Anna .**

**- " Ne t"inquiète pas ma chérie tout ira bien , dit la vampire en déposnat un baiser sur le front de sa fille , pars avec les autres je vous rejoindrez plus tard .**

Anna voulu la retenir mais Pearl était déjà partie . Elle s'était éloignée des autres vampires et avaient décider de sorir de sa cachette pour rejoindre Johnatan Gilbert qui marchait dans la clairière .

- **" Pearl , dit Johnatan surpris , que faites-vous ici l'endroit n'est pas sûr .**

Pearl voulu répondre mais l'invention que Johnatan Gilbert avait dans ses mains s'affolait tout à coup . Il la pointa instantannément vers Pearl et l'aiguille la désignait .

**- " Vous ... vous êtes un vampire , dit Johnatan en balbutiant .**

**- " Je vous en prie épargnez-moi , déclara Pearl .**

Johnatan resta silencieux encore choquée de sa découverte mais il finit par parler .

**- " Il y a un vampire ici ! cria Johnatan aux autres hommes qui vinrent aussitôt pour planter une fléchette de vervaine dans le bras de Pearl et elle fut emmener .**

Anna qui n'avait pas bouger avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé tout comme Emily , Elena et une autre vampire qui était restée .

**- " Maman ! cria Anna en voulant la rejoindre mais Emily la retint .**

Alerter par le cri d'Anna les humains se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur direction .L'autre vampire qui était restée avec elles emmena Anna et Emily et Elena partirent .

Après quelques minutes de marche passèrent devant une route qu'elles devaient traverser pour atteindre la clairière où Emily devait effectuer le sort . Elena se figea à quelques mètres de la route , elle vit deux silhouette par terre , elle passa une main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de crier . Ses larmes commençèrent à couler , elle savait exactement qui c'était . Elle couru vers la route et distingua parfaitement Damon et Stefan , tout les deux morts .

Emily s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla avec Elena .

**- " Je m'occuperais d'eux après vous avoir rammener dans votre siècle , Katherine avait tout prévue , dit Emily .**

**- " Je sais , répondit Elena des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage .**

**- " Nous devons partir maintenant il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous voit , reprit la sorcière .**

**- " Non , refusa Elena , laissez-moi leur dire au revoir .**

**- " D'accord , accepta la sorcière , mais pas longtemps je vous attendrait de l'autre côté de la route .**

Elena acquieça et Emily partit l'attendre . Elena était agenouiller entre les deux corps des frères Salvatore . Elle fit un bref adieu à Stefan , le comportement qu'il avait eut pendant qu'elle était au manoir ne lui avait pas plu , elle préférait le stefan du 21 ème siècle . Puis elle se tourna vers Damon . Elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses se soit passer différemment , elle aurait souhaiter vivre à ses côtés plus longtemps mais elle savait que de toute façon ce qui était arrivé ce soir était inévitable . Et maintenant qu'allez t-elle faire quand elle retournerait dans son siècle ? Ses sentiments pour Stefan n'était presque plus là , Damon avait prit une très grande place dans son coeur . Elle préférait ne surtout pas penser à ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elle serait revenue dans son siècle . Elle se concentra sur le moment présent et les larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage , voir Damon mort était atroce pour elle .

**- " Elena il faut y aller , dit Emily au loin .**

**- " J'arrive , répondit Elena .**

Elle se pencha vers Damon et embrassa ses lèvres gelées , la chaleur habituelle du corps de Damon avait disparue .

**- " Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours , murmura Elena à l'oreille de Damon même si elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas elle avait besoin de lui dire ces quelques mots une dernière fois puis elle partit rejoindre Emily et elles reprirent leur route .**

**Vos avis ? j'ai bien aimer écrire ce chapitre et j'espère vous avoir fait passer des émotions . **


	20. Chapter 20

**Dans ce chapitre Elena retourne dans son siècle , l'aventure est donc finit pour elle . j'aurais aimer qu'elle reste un peu plus en 1864 mais l'histoire m'a amenée à ce qu'elle retourne dans son siècle un peu plus vite que je ne l'avais pensée . Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera =)**

**Petite info : Jenna n'est pas morte .**

Bientôt , elles atteignirent la carrière où allait être effectué le sort et où l'aventure d'Elena en 1864 prendrait fin . Un cercle était dessiné au centre de la clairière et tout autour il y avait des bougies .

**- " Etes-vous prête ? demanda Emily .**

**- " Oui , acquieça Elena en prenant une profonde inspiration . Emily , je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi sans vous je n'aurais peut-être pas survécue à se voyage dans le temps .**

**- " De rien , j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer . Avant que vous partiez j'ai une information à vous dire , commença Emily . Dès que vous serez retournez dans votre siècle personne ne se souviendra de votre passage ici pas même moi . Et tout ce qui vivent dans votre siècle ne se seront pas rendu compte de votre absence et la vie reprendra au moment où vous avez quittez l'année 2011 . Seul vous Elena, vous souviendrez de se voyage .**

Elena se contenta juste d'hocher la tête à l'information que lui avait donné Emily .

**- " Il est temps pour nous de nous séparez , annonça Emily .**

**- " Oui , je ne vous oublierai pas .**

Elena s'approcha d'Emily et la prit dans ses bras , la sorcière fut surprise par ce geste mais retourna l'étreinte .

**- " Maintenant placez-vous au centre du cercle , indiqua Emily .**

Elena s'exécuta et se mit au centre du cercle avec une apréhension , et si le sort ne fonctionnait pas correctement ?

**- " Ne vous inquiétez pas , tout se passera bien , dit Emily comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées , me faites-vous confiance ?**

**- " Oui , répondit Elena sans hésitation .**

**- " Adieu Elena , déclara la sorcière, bon retour .**

**- " Adieu , répondit Elena .**

La sorcière commença a réciter le sort , les bougies s'allumèrent tout à coup et la voix d'Emily résonnait dans la forêt silencieuse . Elena sentait ses paupières se fermer lentement et la voix d'Emily ne devenait plus qu'un simple murmure . Le corps d'Elena commençait à se détendre puis ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba sur le sol .

Elena se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle . Tout était redevenu normal , elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre et dans son lit . Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil se lever . Maintenant elle était de retour . Elle posa son regard sur son poignet espérant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le bracelet de Damon mais à son plus grand soulagement il était toujours là .

Damon . Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle aimait Damon , elle voualit être avec lui mais là tout était différent : elle était au 21ème siècle et elle était avec Stefan . Damon était simplement un ami rien de plus même si au fond d'elle elle ne perçevait plus du tout leur relation comme de l'amitié . Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir quand elle le reverrait , ça allait être dur de ne pas pouvoir aller dans ses bras . Elena fut tirer de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte .

**- "Bonjour , tu viens le petit-déjeuner est prêt , annonca Jérémy .**

**- " Bonjour , oui j'arrive , répondit Elena .**

Elle prit sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Jenna , Alaric et Jérémy . Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour aller à l'école . Elle descendit ensuite en bas et s'appréta à partir quand Jérémy l'interpela .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jérémy incrédule .**

**- " Je vais en cours , dit Elena comme une évidence .**

**- " On est Samedi Elena , on a pas cours , rétorqua Jérémy .**

**- " Euh ... oui je ... je ne savais pas où j'avais la tête , dit Elena un faible sourire sur son visage .**

**- " Ouai tu devrais sans doute de reposer un peu plus , ça ne te ferais pas de mal , dit son frère en riant .**

**- " C'est pas drôle , riposta Elena en portant un coup de coude dans le bras de son frère .**

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre toujours sous les rires de Jérémy .

Une heure plus tard , Stefan vint la voir . Elena ne savait plus trop comment réagir avec lui , il se dirigea vers elle puis l'embrassa . Elle se sentit bizarre mais ne laissa rien paraître .

**- " Salut , ça te dirais que ce soir on se fasse une sortie rien que toi et moi . Je t'emmène au restaurant et on ira au cinéma ensuite , déclara Stefan .**

**- " En quel honneur ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Eh bien j'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec toi , avoir une soirée "normale " , répondit Stefan .**

**- " Oh ... d'accord pas de soucis , rétorqua Elena .**

**- " Rendez-vous à 18h30 chez moi , conclut Stefan .**

Elena acquieça et Stefan partit en l'embrassant une dernière fois . Dès que Stefan fut partit Elena se rendit compte d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas penser quand elle avait accepter d'aller chez Stefan : il y avait une chance pour qu'elle voit Damon . Elena soupira , elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ça et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Damon car elle n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'elle aurait en le voyant de nouveau .

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt elle devrait partir pour rejoindre Stefan au manoir . Elle se vêtit d'une robe noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux et les talons qui allait avec, ses cheveux étaient lisses , comme bijoux elle portait son collier de vervaine et le bracelet de Damon . Elle prit sa voiture et plus elle approchait du manoir plus elle stressait . Ses mains étaient maintenant crispées sur le volant et son coeur battait de plus en plus vite . Elle essaya de se calmer mais n'y parvint pas . Elle gara sa voiture dans la cours et avant de descendre prit une profonde inspiration puis elle descendit . Elle était maintenant devant la porte et elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à se calmer , tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Stefan et elle partirait le plus vite possible et qu'elle ne verrait pas Damon . Elle se décida enfin à sonner et en une seconde la porte s'ouvrit révélant Damon .

Le coeur d'Elena sauta un battement en le voyant , tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus en 1864 lui revenait d'un coup . Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir , elle constata que Damon la détaillait de la tête au pied et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui fit sourire Damon .

**- " Bonjour Elena , dit Damon qui rompit le silence, tu compte rester sur le seuil longtemps ? poursuit-il sarcastiquement .**

**- " Où est Stefan ? demanda Elena en ignorant sa remarque .**

**- " Il est sortit , il devait sans doute être en manque de sang animal , répondit Damon .**

Elena se retrouvait dans la situation qu'elle ne voulait pas : être seule avec Damon .

Finalement elle entra et Damon referma la porte derrière elle . Elle entra dans le salon avec Damon à quelques mètres derrière elle .

**- " Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Non ça va aller , je vais aller dans la chambre de Stefan pour l'attendre .**

Elena voulait à tout prix éviter Damon , à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait son coeur battait de plus en plus vite . Elle monta donc les escaliers et elle savait que Damon la regardait mais elle n'en fit pas de cas et partit dans la chambre de Stefan . Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle sursauta , Damon était assis sur le lit .

**- " Bouh , dit Damon avec un grand sourire .**

**- " Ce n'est pas drôle quand est-ce que cessera ton comportement de gamin ?**

**- " Moi un gamin ? tu me blesse Elena .**

**- " J'aimerais rester seule pour attendre Stefan , déclara Elena .**

**- " D'accord , dit Damon qui se leva du lit .**

Elena fut surprise que Damon écoute ce qu'elle dit et elle fut soulagée qu'il parte mais son soulagement fut de courte durer car il se plaça juste devant elle .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Elena troublée par sa proximitée .**

**- " J'aimerai qu'on parle toi et moi , dit Damon .**

**- " ça va devoir attendre car là je passe la soirée avec Stefan , lui rappela t-elle .**

**- " Vois-tu la patience n'est pas une de mes qualités , pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda t-il soudainement .**

_Oh non !_ , pensa Elena .

**- " Tu te fais des idées , je ne t'évite pas , répondit calmement Elena .**

**- " Pas de mensonge avec moi Elena , depuis que tu es entré ici tu as éviter mon regard , pourquoi ? reprit Damon .**

**- " Je n'ai pas éviter ton regard , tu te fais des films tout seul et saches que c'est patétique ! s'exclama Elena qui savait très bien que Damon avait raison .**

**- " Non je ne me fais pas des films , riposta Damon , je vais te le prouver .**

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Elena et instantanément le coeur d'Elena s'affola , elle regretta intérieurement qu'elle n'ait pas le contrôle sur ça .

**- " C'est drôle j'entends ton coeur battre plus vite que la normal comment explique tu ça ? dit Damon fière de lui .**

Elena ne savait plus quoi faire , Damon avait réussit à la destabiliser et elle ne savait pas du tout comment sortir de cette situation .

**- " Le stress , répondit d'un coup Elena , tu m'excuse mais j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture , prétexta t-elle .**

Elle partit pour sortir de la chambre mais Damon la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur son corps à seulement quelques centimètres du sien . La tension était palpable et Elena pouvait voir le désir dans les yeux de Damon . Elle n'était pas sûr de résister si jamais il l'embrassait , la tentation était bien trop forte et Elena perdait petit à petit le contrôle . Damon le perçu et raprocha son visage de celui d'Elena . Celle-ci ressentait l'envie de l'embrasser aussi donc elle rapprocha son visage .

**- " Elena ? appela une voix en bas .**

Elle reconnue la voix de Stefan et avant qu'elle ne puisse sans rendre compte Damon avait disparue . Elena resta figée contre le mur , elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Damon et si Stefan n'avait pas était là elle n'aurait rien fait pour l'arrêter .

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? qu'avez-vous pensez du moment delena ? j'espère qu'il vous as plu =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde =) j'espère que vous allez bien ? **

**Pour répondre à tout les lecteurs qui me dise que Damon n'a pas pu oublier ce qu'il a vécu avec Elena en 1864 , désolé de vous déçevoir mais il a vraiment tout oublié et ne se souviendra de rien .**

**Après ce chapitre il y'en aura encore 2 et ma fiction sera terminée , malheureusement =( mais il faut bien que cette histoire est une fin , non ? **

**Voici le 21ème chapitre :**

Elle reprit ses esprits et descendit pour accueillir Stefan , heureusement Damon n'était pas là . Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa , plus pour le contenter lui que elle . _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?_ se demanda t-elle intérieurement . Elle devait se ressaisir . Il la complimenta sur sa tenue et elle le remercia .

**- " Je vais me changer et on y va , informa Stefan .**

Elena accompagna Stefan de peur qu'elle ne recroise Damon mais elle ne le revit pas . Ils partirent ensuite pour aller au restaurant . Durant le trajet , Elena ne parla pas et se contenta de regarder le paysage en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête . Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et ils s'installèrent à une table prêt de la fenêtre . Stefan faisait tant bien que mal la conversation et Elena essaya d'y participer pour ne pa laisser paraître son trouble .

**- " Tu as un nouveau bracelet ? demanda Stefan en prenant une fourchette dans son assiette .**

**- " Oui , répondit Elena une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix en regardant le bracelet .**

Elle avait essayer d'oublier Damon et voilà que Stefan lui rappelait .

**- " Qui te l'a offert ? reprit-il .**

**- " Jenna , répondit Elena qui était prête à dire Damon .**

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et Elena rentra chez elle .

Les jours passèrent et Elena n'avait pas revu Damon . D'un côté elle était soulagée car elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle avait faillit faire mais d'un autre côté il lui manquait . Au cours de la semaine , Caroline avait réquisitionnée Bonnie et Elena pour l'aider à choisir et à faire la déco pour sa fête d'anniversaire qui était ce week-end . Comme d'habitude , Caroline voulait que tout soit parfait et Bonnie et Elena avait interêt à suivre ses instructions mais tout se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Le week-end arriva et l'anniversaire de Caroline aussi . Elena et Bonnie s'étaient données rendez-vous chez Elena pour se préparer , Stefan viendrait les chercher . Vers 20h , Stefan arriva , Elena ouvrit la porte .

**- " Bonsoir , dit Stefan avec un grand sourire et il l'embrassa . Tu es très belle .**

**- " Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus , répondit-elle .**

Elle trouvait Stefan beau mais sans plus . Toute la semaine elle avait tentée de raviver ses sentiments pour Stefan mais elle ne pensait plus qu'à Damon . Il hantait ses pensées jour et nuit . Bonnie descendit les escaliers avec Jérémy . Bonnie et Jérémy saluèrent Stefan puis Jenna apparue avec Alaric dans l'entrée .

**- " Vous sortez ? demanda Jérémy à Jenna et Alaric .**

**- " Oui nous allons au restaurant , répondit Jenna un sourire aux lèvres .**

**- " Cool amusé vous bien alors , reprit Jérémy avec des sous-entendus .**

Tout le monde se mit à rire et ils partirent de la maison .

Ils arrivèrent chez Caroline et celle-ci leur ouvrit la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres . Tous lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire , elle les remercia et les fit entrer . Il y avait déjà quelques élèves du lycée arrivés ainsi que Tyler et Matt . Bonnie et Jérémy se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse pendant que Stefan et Elena allèrent se servirent à boire . Après un moment Stefan invita Elena à danser et elle accepta . Mais dès que leur danse fut finit une voix masculine se fit entendre .

**- " Puis-je avoir cette danse ?**

Elena se retourna et vit Damon . Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là , Caroline ne pouvait pas l'avoir invité .

**- " A moins que mon cher frère ne soit pas d'accord , dit-il en s'adressant à Stefan .**

Au plus grand désespoir d'Elena , Stefan accepta et partit boire un verre .

Damon plaça une main au creux des reins d'Elena ce qui fit frissoner la jeune fille et elle mit sa main sur son épaule tandis que leur main droite se rejoignèrent . Elena avait soudainement chaud , le contact très rapprocher avec Damon la mit mal à l'aise .

**- " C'est Caroline qui t'a invité ? demanda Elena froidement .**

**- " Oui , figure toi que ça ma étonné mais je n'est pas pu décliner l'invitation puisque je savais que tu viendrais , répondit Damon un sourire en coin .**

Elena ne dit rien et se contenta de danser en évitant d'établir un contact visuel .

**- " Il faut qu'on reparle de ce qui c'est passé , commença t-il .**

Elena n'avait pas du tout envie d'en reparler et surtout pas avec Stefan dans la même pièce .

**- " Non il n'y a rien à dire , répondit Elena .**

**- " Ne t'inquiète pas pour Stefan , avec la musique il ne peut pas nous entendre , fit-il remarquer comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées .**

**- " Il n'y a rien à dire , répéta t-elle .**

**- " Là je ne suis pas d'accord , tu as faillis m'embrasser et il n'y a rien à dire ! s'exclama Damon .**

**- " Non je n'ai pas faillit t'embrasser , c'est toi qui a faillit m'embrasser ! non l'inverse .**

**- " Oui tu as raison mais si Stefan n'était pas arriver avoue que tu m'aurais embrasser , rétorqua Damon .**

**- " Non , maintenant arrête de te faire des films tu me fatigues ! Si à chaque fois que tu me vois c'est pour me faire avouer des choses que je n'aurais jamais faite alors autant qu'on ne se parle plus .**

Elena se détacha de Damon et voulu partir mais il la ramena dans ses bras .

**- "Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qui se passe entre nous , déclara Damon .**

**- " Damon , il n'y aura jamais de nous , dit Elena fermement .**

Damon était désemparé et relâcha sa prise sur elle , elle en profita pour partir et courra vers la sortie . Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle s'assit par terre son visage dans ses mains . _Il n'y aura jamais de nous_ . C'est parole raisonnait dans sa tête et l'expression de Damon à ses mots lui revint à l'esprits . Elle avait détesté lui dire ça , ça lui brisait le coeur . Elle entendit des pas derrière elle , elle savait que ce n'était pas Damon ni Stefan car elle reconnaissait le bruit des chaussures à talon .

**- " Elena ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bonnie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle .**

**- " Rien tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas , dit Elena .**

**- " Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? insista Bonnie .**

**- " ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas , rétorqua Elena en séchant ses larmes . Retournons à l'intérieur , Caroline mérite qu'on soit là pour son anniversaire .**

Bonnie acquieça puis elle prit Elena dans ses bras et elles retournèrent à la fête .

En entrant , Elena s'aperçue que Damon avait disparu et elle était soulagée qu'elle n'avait pas encore à recroiser son chemin . Mais en même temps elle craignait le pire , avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir Damon risquerait de tuer plusieurs personnes pour oublier qu'elle lui avait briser le coeur . Stefan vint la voir .

**- " Tu étais où ? je t'es chercher partout , expliqua t-il .**

**- " Je suis allée prendre l'air , répondit Elena .**

**- " Tu as pleuré ? demanda Stefan qui avait remarquer les yeux rouges d'Elena .**

**- " C'est rien ça va aller , tu viens on va danser .**

Elena entraina Stefan sur la piste de danse , celui-ci remarqua que son frère avait disparu et il se demandait si les larmes d'Elena avait un rapport avec la disparition soudaine de Damon . Bientôt Caroline fit rassembler tout le monde autour d'une grande table où tout ses cadeaux étaient dessus . Elle fit un petit discours en remerciant tout le monde d'être là puis elle débala ses cadeaux . Ensuite la fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit .

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Plutôt que de faire deux courts chapitre j'ai préférer les mettrent ensemble pour qu'ils forment le dernier chapitre . **

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont suivis ma fiction et tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews . Vous avez été super ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Sachez que je suis triste de finir ma fiction mais bon toutes les histoires ont une fin y compris la mienne =) . **

**Eschyle : je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue avec le chapitre précédent . J'espère que cette fin te plaiera .**

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla dans son lit aux côtés de Stefan qui était rester . Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait aimer que se soit Damon avec elle . Stefan se réveilla et elle fit de son mieux pour paraître heureuse . Après quelques minutes , ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour aller en cours . Là aussi Elena alalit devoir se réhabituer à aller en cours et d'ailleurs ça ne lui avait pas manquer .

Après sa journée au lycée , Stefan proposa à Elena de dormir chez lui en lui disant qu'ils ne seraient que tout les deux parce que Damon était partit . Elle accepta mais elle se sentait quand même mal à l'aise .

La soirée c'était bien passer il avait discuter de tout et de rien et avait regarder un film mais leur manière de se comporter avait été diffèrente des autres fois où elle avait dormi chez lui . Elle devenait plus distante , moins proche de Stefan qu'à son habitude et celui-ci le remarqua . Il avait essayer de la faire parler mais celle-ci avait constamment détourné le sujet . Finalement ils étaient allés au lit et Elena n'arrivait pas à dormir , alors elle décida de se lever . Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et descendit dans la cuisine . Elle bu un verre de lait puis le lava et le plaça . Mais alors qu'elle referma le placard Damon était devant elle . Elle sursauta .

**- " Ne refais jamais ça , le prévint-elle .**

**- " Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es cardiaque , répondit Damon .**

Elena roula les yeux .

**- " Stefan m'a dit que tu ne rentrais pas avant demain , reprit-elle .**

**- " Comme tu peux le voir je suis là plus tôt , pourquoi ça te dérange ? rétorqua Damon .**

**- " Non , dit Elena qui voulu remonter dans sa chambre mais Damon la retint .**

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Elena en soupirant .**

**- " Et toi Elena , qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua Damon sur le même ton en ne détachant pas son regard d'Elena .**

**- " Me coucher , répondit-elle .**

**- " Tu sais très bien que je ne parler pas de ça , déclara le vampire .**

**- " Ne recommence pas ! il est 2h du matin et je n'ai certainement pas envie de parler de ça !**

**- " Tu évites toujours le sujet ! , s'exclama Damon sans parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Stefan .**

**- " Et toi tu connais déjà la réponse ! alors arrête je t'en prie , j'aimerais aller dormir maintenant j'ai école demain .**

**- " Tu n'étais pas sincère je le sais , tu dis que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi mais c'est faux ! répliqua Damon .**

**- " Tu es juste un ami , un très bon ami mais rien de plus , mentit Elena .**

Damon ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'Elena avoue enfin ses sentiments envers lui . Il avait bien vu qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui mais si il ne lui forçait pas la main jamais elle ne l'avouerait . Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ne bougea pas dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il allait faire .

Comme elle détourna le regard pour éviter d'établir le contact visuel , Damon l'obligea à le regarder .

**- " Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi , dit le vampire qui avait peur de la réponse d'Elena .**

Elle ne pouvait plus mentir , ça lui servirait à quoi de mentir encore ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas un crime de l'aimer . Oui elle avait aimer Stefan mais maintenant elle ne ressentait plus rien . Elle était humaine après tout et les sentiments humains peuvent se contrôler mais à un certain moment on ne contrôle plus rien et il faut tout simplement laisser faire les choses . Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre une bataille qu'elle avait déjà perdue d'avance dès qu'elle avait commencer à résister .

Elena était plongé dans ses pensées et ne fit presque pas attention au vampire qui déposa un doux et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres .Elle paru surprise mais ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour s'éloigner .

**- " Elena , tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer .**

Elena n'avait presque jamais vu Damon comme ça il avait été si doux , elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle voulait qu'il recommence à l'embrasser encore et encore . Damon décida de s'éloigner d'elle , il espérait qu'elle aurait changé d'avis . Elena voulu l'empêcher de partir , le retenir , l'embrasser et lui dire que oui elle l'aimait aussi . Mais c'est comme si son corps était paralysée et elle ne fit aucun geste , elle resta debout à regarder dans le vide .

Elle partit se recoucher en essuyant ses larmes et prit place dans le lit à côté de Stefan et pour la première fois , au lieu de dormir la tête sur son torse elle se coucha sur le côté pour être dos à lui .

Le lendemain , Elena allait en cours avec Stefan . Elle avait mal dormit après ce qui c'était passé avec Damon et elle ne l'avait pas revue ce matin au manoir . Toute la journée elle pensait à lui , à ses lèvres sur les siennes . Le soir , elle se retrouva seule chez elle , Jérémy allait au cinéma avec Bonnie et Jenna devait rester à son travail jusuqe tard dans la nuit . Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui fasse un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle ne pense plus à Damon . Surtout que Jenna et Jérémy n'étaient pas là pour la distraire de ses pensées .Elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre une décision alors elle prit son portable et envoya un message à Damon .

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après qu'elle lui ait envoyer son message .

**- " Bonsoir Elena , dit-il .**

**- " Entre , l'invita t-elle .**

Il entra et croisa les bras sur son torse .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? dit-il brisant le silence qui s'était installé .**

**- " Ecoute je ne peux plus faire semblant c'est impossible . Chaque fois que je pense c'est à toi et à personne d'autre . J'ai essayer jusqu'au maximum de repousser mes sentiments et j'ai été stupide de faire ça , je nous ai fait du mal à toi et à moi . Oui j'ai aimé Stefan mais c'est du passé maintenant .**

Damon resta figé , Elena avouer enfin ses sentiments ! Mais il attendait une chose avant de faire quoi que se soit : qu'elle lui dise je t'aime .

**- " Je t'aime , dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux , et si tu savais combien je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt .**

Damon réagit sans perdre une minute , c'est mots là avait été le déclic . Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa . Et cette fois-ci elle ne le repoussa pas et fit place à son amour et à son désir pour lui . Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même envie que lui et elle ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres . Damon la prit par la taille et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui dans une étreinte serrée . Puis il laissa ses lèvres pour déposé des baisers sur sa clavicule , son cou et il revint à ses lèvres . Elena était comblée , c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait : être avec lui .C'est comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et que maintenant elle pouvait être sereine . D'un coup Damon la prit et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'a déposa sur son lit sans jamais cessé de l'embrasser .

Le lendemain , Elena se réveilla dans les bras de Damon et pour la première fois depuis son retour elle était vraiment heureuse .

**- " Salut tu as bien dormit ? demanda Damon en l'embrassant . **

**- " Oui et toi ?**

**- " Oui et Non , j'ai passer une bonne partie de la nuit à te regarder dormir et je t'avoue que tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir me paraît tellement iréel , répondit Damon .**

**- " Ce n'est pas iréel , je suis là et je t'aime , dit Elena en l'embrassant .**

Damon la rapprocha de lui et commença à l'embrasser un peu partout .

**- " Arrête , chuchota Elena , c'est le matin n'importe qui peut rentrer dans la chambre .**

**- " Justement c'est encore plus drôle , rétorqua Damon qui recommença à embrasser Elena .**

Elena se laissa faire un petit moment puis elle se dégagea un peu de lui et mit sa tête contre son torse . Aucun des deux ne parlaient , ils se contentaient juste d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Elena devrait s'expliquer avec Stefan et elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y prendrait , elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il fallait qu'elle soit avec Damon , elle avait fait le bon choix . Elle avait enfin trouver son bonheur et celui-ci était avec Damon . Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécue en 1864 et à son retour . Elle se dit que quelque soit les épreuves qu'elle aurait à faire face dans sa vie , elle les surmonterait car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule . Elle avait tous ses amies et sa famille qui la soutiendrait . Elena aimait Damon et Damon aimait Elena et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait .

**- " Qui t'a offert ce beau bracelet ? demanda Damon en examinant le-dit bracelet au poignet d'Elena . Il ressemble beaucoup au bracelet que ma mère m'avait donné .**

**- " Oh ... c'est une très longue histoire ... répondit Elena un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres en embrassant Damon .**

THE END .

**Vos avis ? j'espère que la fin vous as plu =)**


End file.
